Kryptonian Princess
by SLITH
Summary: What should have, but never happened. Kara is engaged to Mon-El, they go out to celebrate, have serious discussions about family, plan and come together. Fluff! Kara/Mon-El, Oliver/Overgirl, Winn/Lena.
1. Engagement

Supergirl and Mon-El are together! Yes we finally wrote it! Please R&R!

Collaborated with: LVEZZ

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl.

* * *

Supergirl is feeling adrenaline rushing through her veins, she whips her phone out of her suit and looks at the name on the display. Her grin reaching her eyes as she hits dial and places the phone to her ear while looking at Mon-El.

"Hello?" Alex asked. Seeing it was Kara on her phone. "Are you okay Kara?"

She can feel her heart racing in her chest, "I'm fine, I'm totally fine!" Taking a deep breath, "Mon-El proposed and I said yes!" She spins in the air, "I'm engaged!" She feels another rush flow through her.

"Congratulations Kara! I am so happy for you!" Alex gushed on the phone. "Wow!" She sat down suddenly realizing her little sister was getting married. "So I assume you are celebrating tonight into tomorrow? I can have J'onn take over for you."

Her eyes widen, "oh right! Yes, I totally forgot," she smacks her other hand into her face. "I just wanted you to hear it from me first before you saw it all over social media. People were taking pictures and now... " she laughs, "the public know Supergirl is taken!" She laughs happily and flies to view Mon-El properly.

"Ah I see. Well it's a long time coming and again, I am very happy for you dear. I will tell J'onn you need a few days off. Okay?" She paused "Where are you going to celebrate?" She pushed. "I hope you are flying somewhere special."

Biting her bottom lip, "I don't know actually, hadn't thought of it. I'll let you know what we decide, need to grab some clothes," she smiles.

"Well I will tell J'onn to be on Supergirl patrol." Alex assured her. "Have fun!" She gushed, "Love you!"

Kara spins around in the air, feeling exhilarated, "I love you too!" She breaths before hanging up and dialing Lena.

Lena answered the phone as she saw it was Kara on the line. "Hey Kara."

"Lena! I've got huge news!" She says excitedly as she goes through her window at the loft to pick up some clothes and a bag for wherever they're going

"Oh what is that?" Lena asked smiling, as she already heard the news feed at Catco.

"I'm engaged to Mon-El!" She clutches her phone close to her.

"And no one saw that coming!" She giggled. "Congrats Kara I am very happy for you."

She looks at him and grins from ear to ear, "I certainly didn't... I wanted to tell you myself, the internet beat you to it didn't it?"

"Yes I am the new Queen of all media after all. But I did see this coming. You are both in love and he left Imra for you."

Kara sits down on the end of her bed, "suggestions on where we should celebrate?" She rests her chin in her free hand.

"What about a bed and breakfast somewhere secluded?"

Her eyes light up, "that would be perfect! Away from the city like the Danver house," she looks at Mon-El and gestures for him to come over to her. "How long do I have for vacation time? I know I was just gone for several days," she frowns.

"You would have to call J'onn and find out. I would think as long as you want sweetie. You are Supergirl and come and go as you want." He chuckled.

"You were on a stress leave. That is different." He patted her on her shoulder.

Tilting her head to the side, "I meant as a reporter, Lena is still my boss," she chides him and looks at the time.

He laughs."Okay I forgot about that job." He reminds her, "You are friends with the boss. Again as much time as you want."

She turns back to the phone, "what do you say Lena? A week and then I'll be back at writing stories and you get an exclusive on the city's favourite hero," she giggles.

"A week? You are pushing it Danvers!" She replied sternly.

Kara pouts, "okay how long?"

She hears giggling on the other end. "I got you! I was joking my dear. You can have your week. But I get that Supergirl exclusive as you promised!"

Hanging her head, "you had me there," she smiles a little, "gosh... that tells me just how much I need it," she smiles some more. "I could call you while we're there... wherever we go and do it over the phone so you can have it printed sooner."

"Naw. It can wait. Have fun and see you in a week. Will you be able to get away from the DEO that long?"

Rubbing the back of her neck, "I'll call J'onn and ask... if something huge happens I'll race back," she looks up at Mon-El.

"They can handle it without you. " He assured her.

Sighing, "okay... thank you Lena, your the best," she smiles grateful, "I will call you ASAP when I'm coming back to set up for the exclusive," she promises.

"Okay have fun!" She tells her hanging up.

"Now J'onn… remember you don't get paid by them." Mon-El said.

Groaning, "if I was I'd be able to afford a lot more food... and a bigger fridge to accommodate," she points out while dialing.

"Hello Kara, I hear congratulations are in order," he says looking at the monitor's in the main room showing the cell phone footage of the proposal. "Alex brought me up to speed in my covering for you for a little while longer."

Smiling she sighs and can't help a fresh blush covering her cheeks, "thank you... and yes... could I have a week with Mon-El?"

He gives a hearty chuckle, "I think you deserve it, Supergirl... from dealing with the World Killers then the kidnapping right after. You _deserve_ time for yourself."

Jumping off the couch, "thank you J'onn!"

"So what about this place?" He shows her a B&B in the hills of Canada. Mon El showed Kara a picture of a quaint B and B on his phone. He had been surfing while she was arranging time off.

Her eyes go wide, "I love it!" She covers her mouth and goes back to the phone, "thank you J'onn... I'll call you when I'm on my way back," she beams and he can hear it in her voice.

"Have a nice vacation, Kara Danvers," J'onn hangs up.

"So let's pack a bag and go. I had a feeling you would like it so I emailed ahead our reservation." He smiled at her, hugged her then kissed her deeply. "Hmm. I have missed this." He told her smiling broadly.

"And I have missed you terribly!" He told her with nothing but love in his eyes.

She hugs him tightly, happy that she has someone in her life that she doesn't have to be did careful around with her strength. Knowing he can handle more than anyone else, she returns the kiss and the blush grows deeper, "how'd you know I was going to like it?" She asks him coyly.

"Because I know what you like." He told her holding up a single red rose and handing it to her.

She takes the rose gently, leaning her nose in to smell it, smiling at the fragrance. "Is there anything you can't do?" She whispers and looks up at him.

"Well I can't fly as fast as you...and not nearly as strong." He shrugged.

She giggles, "okay, I'll get packed... which will take me just a couple of minutes," she wets her lips before setting the rose down and speed running around the loft. The only things moving were the items she grabbed, obviously having practice at not knocking papers or other loose items around.

Mon El also speed packed, they were both done in less than a minute. "In your haste are you sure you aren't forgetting anything dear?" He picks up a suitcase.

Scratching the back of her head as she glances around, "mmm... just my phone charger," she raises her hands in defence, "just for picture's and in case of an emergency, I promise," she smiles and grabs it. "I think that's all though... please tell me we can fly this time," she gives him her best pouty face.

"Of course. We are still in our suits so we will need to be blurs when we fly." He laughed.

Even though it is late evening she feels so much energy built up inside of her, she hugs him tightly before bouncing to the side trying to contain her excitement. "Okay... phew... I'll try not to go too fast for you, I promise," she looks at him shyly as she knows she'll be tempted to.

"If you do I will strain something important trying to keep up." He laughed

She covers her mouth but nods, "okay... let's go!" Kara makes sure the chain is off just in case Alex or someone needs to get in, once out the window she carefully closes it in case of rain while they're gone and waits for Mon-El to take off first.

He launches out the window with a case.

* * *

I promise fun, serious discussions, no interruptions from fighting through-out this story. This is a fluff story!

-SLITH/LVEZ


	2. Celebrations Start

Collaborated with: LVEZZ

WARNING: Things get steamy for KaraMel

* * *

Kara follows after him, easily catching up with him and briefly passing him. "Lead the way," she winks before moving next to him.

He flew with her following to the quaint little B and B in Canada. They landed before it, speed changed, and threw their suits in their cases. "We wont be needing these!" He grinned.

Laughing she plants her hands at her sides while carrying her own bag. But recalling where they are she sets it up to roll instead, knowing that most women, not even Alex, carry a big bag like that. "No... wow," her eyes take in the scenery, the trees, the small road leading up to the place. "This doesn't look like a major road... this is quite secluded... and I can hear so many birds chirping... there's a chipmunk!" She points at one racing up a maple tree. She grins from ear to ear and takes a deep breath, taking it all in. "Fresh air... you can smell it, this is not city air!"

"No not city air." He picked her up bag and all and hugged her kissing her hard on the lips.

"Let's go check in."

The innkeeper greeted him, surprised they got there so fast. "Yeah we were on the plane deciding where to go right before landing." Mon El lied.

He looked over at Kara and winked through his glasses.

"Oh, that makes sense then." He said handing him the check in forms.

Kara giggles at his actions and returns the kiss. Pushing her glasses up her nose when meeting the inn keep. "Thank you," she smiles at Mon-El.

The innkeeper hands him a key, after he hands plastic to him. "Gotta love those plastic pay cards!" He gushed at the keeper. The keeper smiled taking the sign in sheet from Mon El. "You have our nicest room as requested, Mr and Mrs Matthews."

Mon El handed Kara the key. Blushing Kara takes her key and follows the gentleman.

She sees the room door they were told was theirs, and unlocked the door.

The room was spacious with a canopied bed and flower vases throughout with freshly cut red roses. She also saw red petals spread over their plush bedspread.

Kara gasps in awe as she takes it all in, "this is so homie... so simple and beautiful!" She turns to Mon-El and wraps her arms around his neck as soon as he sets the bags down. "I love you!" She kisses him gently but lightly sucks on his bottom lip to tease him.

"And I love you my dear." He kisses her back, his teeth lightly grabbing on her bottom lip as well.

The innkeeper looked away for a moment. Then looked back after they finished. "If you are hungry, we have a cafe attached, you can order room service or go eat. Whatever you like."

Mon El looked at his bride to be. "I think we will order in. Thank you." He grinned at her.

"Of course. Our Menu Sir." He handed Mon El the menu.

She rubs her stomach, "yes please, I'm starving!"

He was quickly handed a bill by Mon El as a tip, and he closed the door.

"I knew you would want to get away so I brought some Canadian money. Why your world doesn't all unite and make one currency is beyond me." He laughed, "Not that it is 'your' world."

Kara shrugs, "a lot of things don't make sense because of greed," she rolls her eyes. Poking him gently, "I do consider Earth my world now actually... sinse being on Argo, this planet is my home."

"Okay, then maybe you can get them to change their greedy ways?" He smiled at her. "I am the luckiest guy alive..." he told her looking at her adoringly. "To finally have you in my life permanently." He hugged her tightly.

She laughs and shakes her head, "not _everyone_ likes aliens... the only small thing I can try to change is to ask BlackBerry, iPhone and Android to all have a universal plug in _and_ to have sturdier chargers... I know some human's can be as clumsy as me like construction worker's!" She laughs and holds him closely. "Mmm what's on the menu?" She starts toying with his shirt a bit at the neck line.

"They have a large selection." He points at it. "I think a large pizza is in order with some red wine you think?" He points, "and maybe a side of spaghetti and meatballs?" He offered. "Or maybe a couple of large pizzas..." he remembered her metabolism was even stronger when she flew, she needed more calories. "Yes we'll order 2 pizzas and 3 sides of spaghetti and meatballs."

He smiles at her, allowing her to remove his tee shirt. "How does that sound Princess?"

Kara giggles at his math, "you do know me... and I'm not going to get tired of that title," she tugs his shirt off slowly to admire his physique and run her fingers over him. Looking up at him she smiles at him with admiration, "I love you."

He hugs her tightly then pins her to the bed. "I love you back!" He growled hungrily biting on her throat and licking it too.

She giggles at his action of pinning her to the bed, listening to his voice her heart starts racing. Closing her eyes she lets out a breath at the feel of him, well for her, lightly biting at her. The sensation of his warm, wet tongue sent a shiver up her spine.

He grabbed his phone and ordered their meal, once ordered he told her it would be delivered in around 45 minutes. "Can you wait that long? Or do you need to eat these?" He pulled out 2 bags of potato chips out of his suit case. He held them up smiling down at her still pinned form.

Looking up at him with a fresh fire in her eyes, "I'll wait till the pizza... the chips won't really phase me," she gives him a toothy grin. Tempted to roll him onto his back but she's enjoying his figure over her own.

"I think you have an unfair advantage over me Miss Kara." He told her gently pulling on her blouse and starting to unbutton it. "As I am already half way undressed and you...well I see nothing but clothes." He smirked, neatly unbuttoning the entire blouse. "So many fasteners to keep clothes on..." he laughed.

She starts giggling and then laughs at his mention of fasteners, "then you'll love my bra," she winks and enjoys watching him.

Having removed the blouse he rolled her on her side and in one swipe, it sprung off of her. "Not my first lady accessory..." he told her showing his expertise at removing a woman's bra. He then saw his prize and placed his lips over the pink tips. "Ah Rao! This is heaven!" He breathed out huskily. He proceeded to gently suck on them enjoying the feel in his mouth.

She rolls her eyes, "dang... I've gotta find you a challenging one sometime," her eyes shoot wide at the feel of his lips on her sensitive bud. Gasping and shivering at his words.

He certainly started sucking harder for her to feel it. He squeezed and sucked between the two of her beautiful breasts.

Kara reaches down and places her hands onto the back of his head, running her fingers through his brown locks. Arching her back to him, panting in excitement, "oooh," she coos when he sucked harder.

"No you don't, I am an expert at ladies accessories." He smiled coming up for air.

He saw she was wearing a skirt and gently slipped it off her slim hips. It easily slid to the floor. He then saw her panties, pink and lacy. "Such delicate what is it called ? Lingerie?" He looked at her, as he pet her above the material, he rubbed one of his hands over her firm flat stomach. The other hand rolling over the tip of her left breast, all the while keeping her pinned.

"Mmm... I think I would like to good you a challenge," she wets her bottom lip. Laughing a little, "yes... I do have some special clothes," she lies there, watching in earnest.

"Mmm you are a delicacy to be unwrapped." He sighed gently nudging the pink lacy panties off.

Lifting her left knee she gently brings it between his legs to rub at his tent.

"Oh no fair! Not ready for you yet, but soon my love." He nuzzled her, and then licked and nipped at her ear. His hand moved from her flat stomach to her wet folds, questing fingers plunged.

She reaches up to move his face away from her ear to take his lips with her own, opening her mouth to extend her tongue into his mouth. Kara's eyes shoot open and she cries out in surprise, it has been a while since they've had a chance to be intimate. No phone calls, no super hearing picking up on a distant siren, just them. She can feel her body temperature rise quickly in excitement.

He plunges deep, feeling her insides quiver with excitement with his other hand he rubs onto her soft moist pearl.

Pants heavily like she just raced to Canada and back to her loft. Grabbing onto the bed sheets tightly, her heart is racing and sweat builds up along her body in seconds. Her chest heaves and body stretches as she arches onto the mattress, she does her best to not scream as she knows from how her body is feeling, after one orgasm she feels another surge through her right after. Pulling the fitted sheets from the top of the mattress as she screams out from the bliss washing over her body.

Mon El, while she was crying out quickly yanked his pants off and slid himself into her, he knew she was at the edge, and as she felt him fill her up.

When Kara felt him enter into her finally she wrapped her legs around him. Claiming him as she pulled him his head down to kiss him hungrily, her hair sticking to the sides of her face. She rocks her hips into his as they continued on for the next several minutes lost with each other.

He barely had time to grab a robe while she was still spent on the bed- when the knock announced their food had been delivered.

When she heard the knock her stomach grumbled, "travel time plus sex... yeah I need the calories badly now," she giggles happily and wraps herself up in the bed sheet for the door opening. Standing up on unsteady feet, she takes a seat and grabs a house coat for herself. "This feels so strange... not hearing the busy city outside... it's quiet and peaceful and knowing that it is just you and me," she beams up at him.

They sat and hungrily are their pizza and spaghetti. One full meat pizza was handed to Kara, while Mon El broke into another.

He tried the spaghetti. "Hmm...this is really good! We have no pizza or spaghetti on Daxam." He chuckled watching her finish her third slice.

* * *

Oliver comes stepping out of the kitchen in a pair of dark jeans and a black t shirt with a tray to the bedroom. On the tray is a white plate with a mostly full chocolate large bowl face down on it and a small ceramic pitcher with a hot caramel sauce, a spoon sits off to the side. He grins, "I've a special surprise for you sweetie!" He calls out.

"Hmmm what is that?" Kara Queen asks sleepily. She had just woken up, and was still feeling the affects of the red sunlight she used all the time during their love making.

He brings the trey over to her, "a treat, I saw it online and wanted to make it for you." Oliver smirks, "here sit up, I think you'll love it."

Setting the trey down next to her, "pour this on the chocolate ball in a zig zag," he winks.

She does feeling her mouth salivate at the chocolate goodness. "Is this one of those lava cakes you saw on TV?" She looks at him curiously.

He sits down next to her, "you'll see," he winks. "I made everything myself."

"You are going to share this with me right?" She said holding a spoon ready to dig in.

Tilting his head to the side, "here I thought you had enough appetite for it all."

"Of course I do, but I want to share sweetie." She spoons the chocolaty goodness into her mouth and lets out a sigh of happiness. "Rao this is delicious!" She exclaimed tasting the warm lava going down her throat. She quickly spoons another and holds it up to give to him.

Inside is a freshly baked chocolate brownie with vanilla ice cream and drizzled chocolate with caramel when the dome fell apart.

He takes the spoon and closes his eyes, "yup... I'm good," he smiles at her.

"Yes you learned to be an excellent cook!" She gushed, now breaking into the chocolate brownie. After taking a bite, she spooned more of the sauce with the brownie for him.

He groans after taking the bite, "mmm... sharing it with the most beautiful person in the galaxy," he growls before gently rubbing her chin. "I love you, you know that right?"

After reveling in the taste of the chocolate treat, she handed him the spoon so he could spoon out what little was left, while she reached over and turned on the red lamp again. They had permanent quarters there at the DEO which was fine with her. Oliver had set up red sun lamps strategically around their bed. Kara still nude from their previous night's lovemaking, was ready to go another round as her skin was bathed in the red light.

"Yes Oliver," she giggled lying back down, "Just as I love you." Her nude form glowing in the red sunlight beautiful on the bed. "Soon I will be ready for round two. Or is it three?" She grinned looking up at him.

He finishes off the treat and sets the trey onto the night stand. Crawling up on the bed to hover over her, "hmmm... I think 3, but I'd love for a face sitting... knowing you can't snap my neck and all," he winks as his right hand fingers drift between her legs and graze her mound. But he doesn't touch her anywhere else.

She opens her legs and wraps them around his slim waist. She pouts at him. "You got dressed."

He laughs out loud, "I left the room and didn't want to show my package," he lightly presses himself against her.

She pulls off his shirt, barely getting it off as she was at human strength again. "I feel so weak under the red lamps." She sighed pulling him up against her feeling him swell inside his pants.

Biting his bottom lip, he gently rubs himself into her groin. "Mmm... your far from weak sweetie," he pulls away from her to undo his pants and drop them. Revealing no underwear under he moves back to the bed and lifts her effortlessly onto his chest. "Sit on my face, please," he says sweetly to her.

She slides up for him to feel her folds near his face. She was not yet stimulated so she wasn't wet yet. She felt the brush of his beard against her feminine parts.

Slipping his tongue between her folds he lathers them with his moist tongue. Pulling her clit into his mouth he gently sucks on it while rubbing the tip of his tongue against her pearl. Feeling her move against him and feeling a wetness to his chin he moves lower, running his tongue along her opening. Not letting it go in just yet he blows against her pearl lightly before wiggling his tongue inside of her. Feeling her wet muscles grab for him as he moves it deep inside, the pulling of her walls causes him to moan into her as he pulls his tongue out and slips it back in before sucking on her opening.

Reaching his hands up he smoothly glides them up her body to her breasts. Cupping them before rubbing her nipples till they're hard and then he lightly pinches them.

She gasps and wiggles to his ministrations of her body. She moans from the extra attention he is showing on her breasts as well.

He moves his tongue inside of her and curls his tongue to stroke her G Spot, moving his tongue faster and swallowing every drip she gives. Oliver's hips rising off the bed in want with a solid erection but wanting to taste and please her this way first. Massaging her breasts and moaning at her taste.

She cries out as he thoroughly brings her to climax. Her orgasm pouring forth. She weakly crawls off him and lies flat on her back spent in bed. Her body drenched in perspiration due to red light and his ministrations.

He licks his lips and her move off, watching her body recover from three orgasms. "Mmm yup, still delicious," he cleans his face before he leans over her to kiss her gently.

Her body glistened from the sheen of sweat, yet in the red light it only made her look more exotic like an oiled model.

Oliver moves down her body, nipping, licking and kissing as he moves down to her breasts. Taking her right breast into his mouth and sucking on it, wanting to take full advantage of her while he's able to feel her soft skin and give her pleasure. His right hand moving over to massage her left breast. Flicking his tongue over her nipple.

She squirmed under him in delight, quickly getting her stamina back up. She leaned over, pushed him down and crawls onto of him, sliding her already wet folds over his straining manhood, sliding onto of him she quickly started to grind on top. She clutched him with her powerful walls, riding him out to ecstasy. Rocking her hips he felt every pull, every vibration and soon she too was building to climax along with him.

Oliver gasps, holding her hips, he thrusts with her and groans, panting as she rode him.

She grabbed onto his chest and gently squeezed his nipples she noticed the sheen of sweat coming off his very toned and muscled body. Her hair swept over her face like a beautiful blonde curtain on top of him.

She would notice his chest tense up as he started thrusting into her harder. Electricity shooting to his hips from the nipple squeeze. His breathing hitches.

Soon the two were lost in ecstasy as they both heavily orgasmed and cried out at the same time. Kara grabbed the fitted sheet and pulled it off the bed in a fit of passion. Once again crawling off him this time thoroughly spent. She collapsed on her back again, still panting heavily from her exertions.

Oliver moves over to her, running his finger tips along her skin, connecting the dots of sweat as it glisten on her soft hot skin. Beneath the red glow of the sun lamps he can see the true red of her skin from the pleasure that has run through her body leaving her skin a beautiful hot pink. Moving his right hand down her body he feels her toned stomach rise and fall with each breath she takes and runs his fingers to her hips.

Moving to kneel down between her legs he carefully examines her body, taking in every inch, the way her fingers grip the sheets, how her hair is sticking to the sides of her face, her parted lips with each breath she takes and his eyes finally land on hers. Looking into those dark blue eyes that capture him every time, he smiles down at her.

His hands gliding down to her thighs and then fingers hooking behind her knees to gently lift them, "if you want me to stop, tell me," he says softly. His fingers glide slowly up the inside of her thighs and notice every flinch she gives, every muscle tense and relax as he grazes his tips between her folds. Gathering up her slick wetness and rubbing it between his finger tips and watching her with intent.

She felt her body shiver with a anticipation as he ran his fingers between her slick folds, she knew she was spent but couldn't help wonder what he next planned. Lifting her legs for him she parted them to allow easier excess. He was definitely slicking his hands for something and she was enjoying the whole experience. She looked into his blue gray eyes before he took one of her legs and flipped her quickly on her stomach. She moaned anticipating his next move as he started to knead the flesh of her buttocks.

Running his hands up and down her back he knows she'll be loose enough and while holding her hips he presses his head to her back door. Gently pushing it in and feeling himself, inch by inch being taken by her. Giving out a sigh of enjoyment but he holds back just a bit. Only inserting himself halfway before pulling out, wanting to tease her and if she tried to push him in more he'd pull away.

Kara's entire body shakes as she feels the length of her husband in the tight hole. This was a new sensation and she felt truly weak from the red lamps and fully taken in such a way that she had to give to him completely and trust herself to be taken by him. She felt every thrust as her body shook with desire and need. She felt his hard cock push against her and she tried to relax and take more of him in as she cried out in ecstasy and losing herself in pure orgasmic lust.

* * *

-SLITH/LVEZ


	3. Moving Forward

Collaborated with: LVEZZ

WARNING: Lena/Winn get steamy.

* * *

Winn and Lena are sitting comfortably at her dining table. Her penthouse flat is one of contemporary arts and furnishings. The entire place showing pure decadence and richness. The glass table gleamed from the light of the chandelier above.

"This is good. I like this place. It is my favorite Tai restraunt." She told him using chopsticks to eat with.

Winn toys with the chop sticks until he masters them, "still mastering these, but I like a challenge," he grins in enjoyment as he scoops up some noodles.

"They take some getting used to." She agreed sipping a glass of wine.

Her green eyes drilled him. His brow eyes mesmerised by her greens. They had not yet been past the cuddling in bed stage. He knew it was time to take their relationship up a notch.

Swallowing, "I've been thinking... we've been together for a while," he twists noodles around on his chop sticks. "I really enjoy spending time with you, going out to see movies... talking," he looks up at her as he brings it into his mouth to watch her reaction to what he's saying.

He sees her green eyes staring at him listening.

After eating his next mouthful he sets down the chop sticks, "we haven't been very physical, and I'm totally fine with that," he rests his hands on his lap. "However, we both live really busy lives, and we're always working around one another's schedule to come out and see one another socially. Sure I come over to help with tech but that's not the same," he smiles and moves to sit down next to her and lightly holds her hand.

"I'd like to move in with you, that way we'd be able to see one another more, at breakfast, and some evenings as I know that you get absorbed in your work at LCorp and you fall asleep on the couch," he smiles, "which I find adorable when I find you like that," he lightly squeezes her hand and watches her eyes and listens in earnest for what she'll say.

"You want to move in here to the penthouse?" She asked tentatively.

He nods and gives his crooked smile, "yeah, we've been dating for a year, right? I want to take that next step with you," he wets his lips. "Unless," suddenly feeling quite nervous, "you don't feel ready."

"No," she assures him taking his hand in hers. "It's not that...it's just ...I am a Luthor, are you sure you are ready to commit to a ruthless member of the Luthor family?" She grinned, then her lopsided smile turned into a smirk. "That's a lot of baggage to be taking on you know."

Winn smiles letting a breath out through his nose, "I was ready for the baggage the moment you agreed to date me." He looks down at her hands with his own, "I can handle it, question is, can you handle being with the son of a murderer?" He looks up at her curiously.

"I think my family trumps yours in all sorts of ways of being evil masterminds. Although I do still think my mother has changed for the better finally." She giggles.

She finishes her wine ready to pour herself another glass and for him. "Shall we toast our new phase in our relationship?" She offered.

He sits back, smiling away, "you want me to move in? All of my nerdiness in my own corner?"

"I have a lot of room here. You can have one of the other two bedrooms if you would like. I am keeping my master bedroom obviously. And when you wish to sleep with me simply come in." She clinked her glass to his. "To us! Winslow and Lena!"

After sipping hers she smiled holding it, "and I might sneak into your bed as well." She giggled.

He takes a sip, "I wouldn't say no to that, I'll just hope I'm not snoring," he chuckles. "Winslow and Lena," he winks happily.

"Do you snore?" She teased, "That's it the deal is off!"

He laughs, "I don't know, honest, just putting it out there."

She reached over grabbed him by the biceps and kissed him hard on the lips.

Winn was a little surprised by her kiss. But he sets his glass down carefully before closing his eyes and returning the kiss.

They kissed long and hard, only coming up for air briefly. "Shall we consummate this merger Mr. Schott?" She led him to her bedroom.

He scoops her up into his arms, "I can't say no to that, but I've got to do this properly," he puffs out his chest and sets her onto the bed gently.

"What do you have in mind?" She looked at him, biting her lower lip as she usually does looking beautiful and adorable all at once.

He swallows, feeling a little nervous, he's dreamt of this moment and how it would play out. But being in the moment, watching her bite her lower lip has him weak in the knees. "Mmm... right mow I'm craving those lips," he climbs up onto the bed and reaches up to his shirt and starts unbuttoning. "Though I think you'd like to see some of the package you'll be getting, after all if your not happy with it I'd hate to hear you'd be returning it," he grins.

She chuckled and helps him pull off his shirt. She slowly unbuttoned her own blouse, revealing a black lacy Victoria Secret bra underneath. She propped herself up on some pillows pulling him to her, their stomachs touching as he leaned into her for a full embracing kiss.

His arms on either side of her, the feel of her breasts pressing into his chest makes his heart swell, his muscled chest hard against hers. Happily kissing her passionately and moaning into it, on his knees and careful not to put too much pressure onto her small body.

She lifts her knees and pulls him down more on top of her, already bare legged from wearing a skirt, she wraps them around his backside. Their tongues meeting in the middle of their deep kisses.

He feels his heart skip a beat at her legs wrapped around him and pulling him down. The feel of her body flush against his own, his heart starts beating faster in excitement. No doubt she can feel his tent pressed against her, highly aroused by the whole situation. Smelling her perfume, her stomach pressed against his, the sound of her breathing as he feels her tongue and her soft lips against his. Winn's hips rock into her as his right hand travels down her side to her hip and to move around to hold the side of her rear. Holding her up to him.

"Let's remedy this half clothed situation." She suggested pulling back from the kissing and reaching down for the sides of her skirt. She waited for him to lift off from her.

Winn rolls off and is grateful that the bed is big or he'd of fallen off. Eagerly undoing his pants and kicking them off.

She pulls on her skirt in anticipation, realizing she forgot to loosen her belt - she does so hastily and then slips it off. She is now in her lacy black bra and matching panties. She looks positively divine, her small feminine form lying in the sexy lingerie.

He nearly falls off the bed in grabbing his underwear but leaves them on as he's fully distracted by the sight of his girl friend. "Wow..." He climbs over and bites his bottom lip, "you... look way better than any fantasy I've had of this moment," he blushes and fingers the rim of her panties.

"As do you, I cannot believe we have only cuddled while sleeping together up till now. I am sorry I have had trust issues in the past." She apologized letting his slide his fingers into the waist band of her lacy black panties.

For being a nerd and someone who sits at a computer a lot, he keeps himself in pretty good shape, not as much as James but he isn't skinny. Wearing skin tight black boxer shorts, he leans down to give a small kiss and sniff to her crotch through the panties. "It's okay, I didn't push."

"And I am glad for that." She smirked reaching down and running her hands through his hair. "I love you Winslow Schott." She whispered enjoying his copious locks of hair through her fingers.

Winn looks up at her, giving a small lick to the fabric and tasting her on them. Surprised to hear those words come from her lips, enjoying the feel of her fingers in his hair, gentle and endearing. "I love you too Lena Luthor," he tugs her panties down just enough to see her lady bits and runs his tongue as slow as he can over them. A larger tent can be seen through his underwear.

"I"ll show you mine if you show me yours." She teased, still running her hands through his hair.

He looks down at himself and feels his face go crimson before looking up at her. "Well... not to boast... but I think you'll be happy with what I'm bringing to the bed," he winks.

She giggled as she slid her panties down to reveal a nicely trimmed bikini line and crotch.

Watching her, his eyes travel up and down her body in marvel, "Wow," he comments, "you look divine." Rolling off the bed he pulls his underwear off slowly to try and attempt to tease before climbing back onto the bed.

"Nice package." She grinned.

He climbs up over her, leaning over her petit form and he just marvels at her. "Am I really dating you? This hasn't just been implanted into my head and been a huge fantasy..." he lowers himself so he's flush with her. "I'm really with Lena Luthor?" He whispers before kissing her neck and nibbling.

"Yes ...you are." She assured him, waiting for him to remove her bra, having already slipped off her panties.

He slips his hands behind her back and unclasps her bra with ease, as he's told others, his hands are the money makers. Pulling back he gently pulls it off from her arms and smiles down at her. "Wow... I think I've said that before haven't I? I have to come up with something new or I'll start to sound boring," he jokes before leaning down and plants kisses on her left breast before swirling his tongue around her bud.

She gasps and squirms with delight under him. While doing so she gently strokes his length, which was quite a delight for her.

Winn gasps at her stroking his length, the soft, warm fingers touching his sensitive man hood. Sucking on her breast, his hips instinctively moving into her touch.

* * *

I hope your enjoying how this is going, as I promised this will all be fluff, there will be serious moments. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of progression for this couple ^_^

-SLITH/LVEZ


	4. Seclusion

Collaborated with: LVEZZ

WARNING: Kara/Mon-El get steamy!

* * *

The following morning felt strange for Kara, her ears picking up on squirrels chasing one another from tree to tree, a raccoon was active in the night in a pine tree. She heard him lumbering his mass back up to his hidden home, chipmunks scurrying into holes in the ground, birds chirping in the trees, signaling the start of a fresh day. Finally she got out of bed and ordered for pancakes, bacon and muffins. Happy for the chance to sleep in and watch Mon-El as he rest in their bed.

Mon El slept soundly, he had been holding her next to him in his sleep. But Kara has squirmed out from under his grasp to order food. He awoke to a knocking and Kara taking the food trays from the attendant. "Hmm morning already?" He asked smirking at his fiance's love for food.

Wetting her lips, "yes and now I get to finally have real maple syrup!" She says excitedly.

He sees the trays of pancakes and other breakfast foods. "Honey how can you be this hungry again? We went straight to sleep after our rigorous fun and dinner." He laughed.

Setting the two trays onto the table she tilts her head to the side as she watches him. "Man I have a really handsome man who wants to stay with me for the rest of my life." She sits down, "and what we had last night was not enough... but this should top me off," she rubs her hands in anticipation before pouring the syrup onto the pancakes and biting into her first fork. Her eyes roll up, "mmm... I can see why they gloat about this!"

He tries some pancakes. "Yes this is good." He agreed.

She watches him eat as she takes another fork. "How'd you sleep?" Picking up bacon and eating a piece in one bite.

"Great! Next to you." He told her slipping on his pajama bottoms. She had already shrugged on a house coat to answer the door.

Kara grins from ear to ear, "and I don't see myself tiring of it... I watched you sleep a bit while I listened to the animals outside." She eats a muffin in a few bites while watching him dress.

"Really? That's nice...and sort of weird. I hope I wasn't snoring." He frowned. "You know? You breathe heavy almost snoring when you are really tired." He observed.

Shaking her head as she rolls up the last of her pancake and dips it into the syrup. "Not at all, you're adorable, and I enjoyed taking in the small details of your face," she smirks before taking a large bite.

"Really? Okay." He said eating more of his pancakes. He took a piece of bacon, leaving the rest for his fiancé.

"I was thinking we should take a walk in the forest, make sure were deep in where no one can see us, and fly from there to some secluded place in the mountains. Then you and I can explore each other more thoroughly then a doctor examines a patient." He teased knowing Kara hated getting examined.

"And you know how you love medical tests!" He continued to tease. He was ready for her to throw a pillow or something at him.

Her eyes widen, "you want to have sex in the woods?" Her face goes tomato red and she sinks into her chair as she dips the last of her pancake into the syrup before picking up the rest of the bacon. With her free hand she grabs a decorative pillow that had been tossed and throws it at his head.

He laughs ducking it. "You know you _live_ for the DEO med bay!" He continued to jibe her. He threw the pillow back at her, beaning her in the face. "Oh right in the face!" He laughed out loud.

Before he knew it she was gone from her chair and hovering above him, but not too low. Wanting to see his reaction before she would smack him in the face before landing. "I do not!" She scoffed, "I have refrained from charging into fights... I feel I've grown a bit." She folds her arms across her chest before opening the curtains to let the natural light in.

Upon getting smacked, he grabs the pillow and then her and wrestles her to the floor. "You do too still charge in!" He laughs now tickling her sides.

She squirms under him, "hey!" She laughs and kicks.

"All the Rao time and you know it!" He declared applying pressure to the tickles so she would go insane from the feeling on her ribs.

She finally grabs his sides with her thighs and rolls so he is under her. "I am trying to do better, and you know it," she pokes him in the chest before standing up and taking her house coat off and teasing him as she steps away by showing off her back side. "A dip in the pool first?"

"Hmm too bad we can't swim naked. But okay." He jumps up and grabs her butt. "You know I love this butt don't you?" He swings around her nose form and kisses her hard on the lips.

She pushes him off, "no way tiger, not after your teasing from earlier," she taps him on the nose before getting into her one piece.

"What? I can't tease you for being laid up in medical all the time for not giving a care about yourself charging in? You know Alex has mentioned this too right? It's not just me!" He declared pouting while getting on his swim trunks.

Kara runs her hands through her hair, "no you can't," she says feeling a little frustrated. She puts her fists onto her hips, "this is a trip to get away from the city, for us... and I do care about what happens to me when I go charging in."

She walks to the back door and unlocks it before stepping out to feel the sun warming her face. Taking a moment to bask in it like any morning routine before walking to the pool and going down the stairs to enter the shallow area. It's felt like forever since she last went for a swim just for herself and puts her hands together before submerging herself and swimming casually just under the surface to the other end.

He follows her out to the pool realizing he upset her, he decides to just lie on a pool chair.

She closes her eyes when she resurfaces, the feel of the water, though she can't feel the cool or the hot, but to be enveloped in it. The water caressing her whole body and holding her afloat before she dives back down to the deepest area.

Opening her eyes to take in the waves reflection dancing along her body, her hair fanning out around her and the sound. It's so muffled, she looks up and pushes off the bottom gently to break the surface and spit out the water. Slicking her hair back she looks around for Mon-El.

She sees him lying on a pool lounge chair.

Raising her hand she hits the water to send the water shooting up and to land on his head and stop on his chest.

"Very funny Kara!" He stated giggling as he wiped himself off with his towel.

Kara splashes at him again, giggling at him, "join me or I won't stop!"

"Stop splashing me!" He told her moving away the chaise lounge.

"You enjoy the water. I'll hang here for awhile." He told her wiping the water off his sun glasses.

Kara pouts, swimming and gliding on her back, "awwe... come on. When was the last time you went for a swim?"

"I believe it was when I punched the shark." He told her truthfully.

Rolling her eyes, "we're here for some fun! To leave the city behind, time for us away from the internet, news," she floats on her back. "Not going chasing after each anomaly... it's just time for you and me."

"Uh huh. I know that." He told her removing his sunglasses. "As long as you aren't mad at me anymore for stating the truth." He told her walking up to her in the pool.

She submerges herself and comes back up near him. "That is part of the city... I don't want to think about Supergirl right now. And the truth is I have been _trying_ to do better... I got carried away with Reign when she took off. I wanted to take advantage of my foe for once running away... I got talked out of it _instead_ of doing what I wanted like I've done in the past," she points at him. "Now... we are here to celebrate an engagement... _our_ lives."

"What do you mean? What you wanted to do? Getting talked out of something?" He sat with his legs dangling in the pool. "I would not talk about "Supergirl" loudly around here. They do know who she is here you know."

Kara sighs and runs her fingers through her hair, "I wanted to chase my enemy down... she was hurt instead of me and..." she places a hand onto each of his knees. Looking up at him, she whispers, "I was told to wait for back-up... and I went back to regroup instead of possibly running into an ambush. Okay?" She says and lightly splashes him to lighten the mood.

"Well you are the one bringing up work. All I said is you charge in and are reckless. Will you still do that when we have a family? _If_ we can even have one..." his voice trailed off sad. "Honestly Kara; I am not sure we can."

She looks at him pointedly, "what I'm saying is I'm working on _not_ being reckless anymore... and a family," she looks down at his lap. Biting her lower lip, "IF we have a family... they'll come first... I'd want to come home and see them..." she looks up at him. "I'll do anything for my family, you, Alex, Eliza, J'onn... and that means thinking ahead. Being smarter about what I'm doing out there."

"Good. I love you and only want what's best for you sweetie." He put both hands on the sides of her wet face.

She smiles up at him, placing her hands onto either side of his hips and easing him into the water in front of her. "You've already been thinking of kids?" She giggles and presses her forehead to his. "I love you."

He stood in the pool holding each other. "Are you ready for our walk in the woods soon?"

She tilts her head to the side, tugging him into the deeper water. "Answer my question."

"Yes, but like I said I am not sure we can." He whispered in her ear. He holds her tightly against him. "When the time comes we will do the tests." He assured her. "But if we can," he swam a little ways away. "What would you like? A daughter or a son?"

She wades in the water a bit, "I don't know... I'd like to have a girl but I'd be happy with a boy also... is it too cliche to want one of each? What about you? Or are you someone who would like a huge family?" She taps the water surface with the palm of her hand.

"No I think I would only want one. I was an only child and enjoyed being spoiled. You were too weren't you?"

Nodding she hits the water at an angle to see how wide of a wave she can hit the other end with. "But growing up with Alex had to really enjoy having someone I could go to. Someone close in age that I should go to for advice and learn and grow together... I was doted on but there's nothing like having a sibling whose got your back," she smiles and sends a small wave at him before going under to swim under him slowly and come up on the other side of him.

"Hmm well let's just see if we can have one first okay?" He wrapped his hands around her again.

She nods and leans in to kiss him gently, "I'll ask Lillian and Lena to take a look into it when they have the time. Right now if I kept it at the back of my mind it would be a what if... I love you Mon-El," she smiles and rubs his nose with her own.

"I mean I know we Daxamites were originally seeded by Krypton, but that was centuries ago and both races evolved so...I guess it's possible we might be compatible. However neither you or I have used anything and nothing has happened yet..." he whispered in her ear.

Kara nods, "that's true but... some people have a hard time and it suddenly happens or other's get pregnant just like that... I've read over enough articles going through Cat Grants desk," she looks at him. Her eyes traveling over his chest slowly and running her fingers down his shoulders and biceps.

"Well as much as we have been together- I think it would have happened if you could Kara." He smiled and kissed her there in the pool.

"Mmm," she smiles at him and looks into his eyes, "I won't rule anything out right now. But now is not the time to dwell on the what ifs... let's enjoy the _now_ ," she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Ready for that walk sweetie?" He asked her embracing her.

Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, "yes... but you need to tell me why you wish to take a stroll through the woods so much with little me," she winks.

"Why do you think? So I can fly you away and make passionate love to you." He smiled and whispered in her ear.

"Oooh... not getting tired of having just me?" She smirks.

"So shall we change and go for our walk?"

Kara grins at him, "okay... but let me put in a special order for our dinner tonight... I want something that I never eat in National City," she looks off to the side, "but not spicy Indian food," she giggles and walks with him out of the pool.

"A special order? Do not tell me you are hungry again!" He looked at her shocked.

Laughing, her smile reaching her eyes, a sparkle to them, the sun brightening them as they step out. "Not right now... dinner isn't for hours yet and I did say dinner... or is your mind so preoccupied with me that you heard me say food and nothing else?"

He smirked. "Food I guess."

Wrapping her arm around his waist, careful not to squeeze too much, force of habit, she rests her head on his shoulder. "Okay, let's get changed and have some OTHER fun."

He nods and they go back to change. A shirt, Jeans and jacket later- Mon El was ready to take her for that walk.

Kara gets off the phone with the front desk, making special requests. Washing her hair quickly of the chlorine, she steps out to greet him in Capri cargo pants, a three quarter sleeve dark pink plaid shirt and hair pulled up partially, the rest hanging down.

He kisses her lightly on the lips. "Ready to go?"

Smiling at him, entwining her fingers with his she returns the kiss, "yes, lead the way."

They walk out and head to the nature trails. After a few miles in, Mon El saw how quiet a d secluded they were and took her by the hand to levitate up. "Shall we fly?" He asked lifting her with him.

Kara raises her eye brows at him, "are you talking about your one fantasy of having sex while flying?"

He chuckles. "No I thought we could fly further into the mountains where we would be safe and secluded. I would like to try that some time though." He grinned.

They flew into the further mountains. As they flew over they saw a lake over the ridge.

"Look! We can swim again all naked and secluded!" He told her excited.

There was no one on the lake, as it was becoming fall and colder.

Giggling at him sounding like a little boy who gets to go into the candy store or a comic nerd about to get his hands onto a new edition, at least that's what she assumes. She lands with him and walks with him to the edge of the lake before starting to unbutton.

Mon El landed near the edge of it and looked around. It was beautiful! The scenery there was breathtakingly gorgeous. Mon El pulled off his shirt, jacket and jeans. All that was left were his boxers.

"Ready?" He asked about to remove them.

Smelling the water and the coolness from the mountains, she looks up at him, slowly undoing her blouse, to tease him.

"Kara I have seen you tear buttons off your shirts. You are deliberately going slow!" He whined. He yanks off his boxers standing waiting for her.

Wetting her lips, she continues down her blouse and pulls out the last one. "I like this shirt... and this is very much deliberate... your going to watch me _slowly_ undress," she bites her bottom lip as she slips the top off to stand in her bra and pants. Reaching down she slips the button out and slowly lowers the zipper.

Mon El growls as he waits for her teasing strip show. He feels himself becoming very aroused.

"You are driving me crazy Miss Zor El." He told her, arms folded across his chest waiting for her and feeling himself reacting to the show.

Grinning with her bottom lip between her top teeth she pulls the flaps open to show off her lacy underwear, the curve of her hips and turns so her side is facing him. Tugging her pants around the curve of her butt and bending over just a tad and arching her back to show off her alluring figure as the rest of her underwear is now visible.

"Mmmm that's the point," she says softly, and lets her pants drop to her ankles to kick them to the side gently. Finally she reaches around to her back and turns so her back is facing him and unclasps while looking over her shoulder at him.

He runs over and embraces her, while discarding her bra. He held her breasts in his hands, embracing her pulling her back towards his bare chest while reaching around to grab her fleshy breasts. He kneaded then in his hands, squeezing them gently.

"I love you Princess." He growled in her ear, hugging her tighter against him. He placed a finger inside the waist band of her lace panties and easily skid them down towards her knees. He proceeded to explore her soft mound, feeling her softness as he became more stiff.

"I think it's time for our dip now." He stated, pulling back and heading for the water.

She shudders, "mmmm couldn't wait for the strip tease to end I see," she sighs, enjoying the feel of his hot body against her back. Solid, comfort, she let him remove her panties and sucks in a gasp at him feeling her mound.

"No you were too slow and teasing!" He declared running into the water and diving into the deeper area of the lake. He swam up to the surface turned around and waited for her.

"Hmmm now your eager to jump into the water... I think that you haven't learned the lesson yet," she walks along the shore line. Going along the grass, stepping up on rocks, making sure to take special strides to accentuate her lengthy body.

"What lesson is that?" He asked watching her, his eyes following every curve on her tightly toned and muscled body. He sighed, he loved that body and it was all his. His need for her was becoming so strong, that he was about to fly up and pull her into the water with him. "Are you coming in? Or do I have to drag you in?" He laughed outright at the vision of swooping down and dumping her in the lake.

She looks at him as she dips her one foot into the water, "the lesson is... when I tease the way I am... it's to show you that I want you," she licks her lips and continues walking. "That I also wanted to see that look in your eyes... the want... mostly the love... the man I want to spend the rest of my life with," she looks at him as she goes behind a tree to hide most of her body.

"There is still much for me to learn about you and I plan to enjoy the gentle moments you just had with me despite how much I tormented you. To see your restraint," she steps up onto a boulder and sits down on it like a lounge chair. Lifting her right knee and resting the left, propped up on both elbows.

Raising her eye brows, "no matter how much I arouse you... with my voice, my body, etcetera... can you still make love to me gently and not be feeling the need to be rough?"

"Miss Zor El, you will see that I have plenty of restraint, but when teased so far, I will make the move. Now, final warning. If you don't come in and join me, I will have no choice but to drag you in quite forcibly." He laughed in a warning tone.

"And I would _never_ be rough with you- unless of course you wanted it." He explained, treading water, waiting as patient as possible.

Tossing her hair back she moves herself down, slipping into the water and moving shoulders deep. Swimming over to him with ease. "Mmm for the time being, I'm enjoying your delicate touch and I'm happy that I can feel your touches. Even when your gentle, similar to Alex but yours... is different," she swims up to him and places her hands onto his chest before sliding her hands to his shoulders.

"Well I am a guy, and an alien. I would think my touches are different." He told her taking her into his arms and once again feeling her all over. His need was strong, but he held himself in check while he caressed her breasts and rubbed her pelvic area.

Kara looks into his eyes and kisses him while pressing her body into his. Swiftly moving her legs around his waist, she can feel his hard length pressed against her but in no position to enter, feeling it flat against her groin and up. She smiles at how much she's aroused him and lightly rubs against him while moving her tongue into his mouth and groaning. The excitement of being out in nature, nude, in the water, all of it building up inside of her. Hands traveling into his hair.

"It's about time you came to me." He growled playfully in her ear. He nipped at her neck, her throat, then started nipping and sucking playfully and gently on her breasts and then the soft nipples. "I love this body and I love you!" he told her straining to hold himself in check. He so wanted to plunge into her depths.

Gasping she arches her back when he reaches her breasts, her hands on his chest as she moves her hips. Using her calves she pulls herself down, feeling him slipping into her, using her thighs she pulls herself to him till she feels that he is fully inside.

It is ecstasy to him feeling her soft and hardness both at the same time. Softness of her feminine body, but hardness of her strong muscles grabbing his length in her tight walls. He felt her shudder as he thrust into her harder and with more passion then he could ever imagine. This woman had a spelling effect on him, and he was _definitely_ under it.

"You are so incredibly beautiful..." he said in the middle of their love making.

She grips his shoulders tightly, her legs loose but locked around him. Watching and feeling every thrust of them being connected, her breath hitching with each harder thrust. "I love you Mon-El," she says while pressing her hands into his chest, making to grab without grabbing or scratching, wanting him more with each thrust.

He gripped her tightly on her shoulders allowing a little room between them as he started using his super speed drilling into her. He knew she could take it, and he knew she wanted it hard and fast. He felt her grip him tighter around the waist with her legs, fortunately he was still in the shallows enough where he could stand while performing the powerful fast thrusts that drilled her to her core. She too was in ecstasy.

Grabbing his shoulders even tighter, never having experienced this before, the wave after wave of each climax. She screams, the sweat washing away from the water that laps at their bodies from the passion they're sharing. Her legs loosen and finally she feels herself letting go as her body can handle no more.

He gently lowers her to the shallows, lying down next to her, also spent. They had multiple orgasms together and literally exhausted each other. His head above water, he laid half in and half out of it. He pulled Kara up to him lying in similar fashion. Chest heaving he was spent and he knew it.

She giggles, feeling tears go down her cheeks, tears of joy. Kara lies there, staring up at the sky, the leaves moving in the breeze and she looks at him, smiling. "Wow... that one was... something else."

He chuckled, proud of himself but exhausted. "You brought it out. You and your... teasing!" He told her breathless, still panting. He held her hand still lying on the lake shore.

She gives a laugh, one that would ring sweetly in his ears. "You are amazing... I'm sorry..." Kara looks at him, "but it was well worth it. I honestly don't know how many times I just came really... you rocked my world."

"I will be much more gentle next time, promise." He giggled. "I am glad I rocked you. I wanted the trip to be memorable for you. This area, the scenery, only helps to heighten the blissful feeling." He looked around at the beautiful scenery again. Then back over to his beautiful bride to be. "I absolutely cannot wait to marry you sweetie." He reached over and pulled her to him to be able to kip lock with her again.

"Mmm... I look forward to that and to giving you a surprise along the way," she turns onto her side and runs her free hand fingers from his shoulder, over his chest, down his abs, to his hips and back up.

She returns the kiss, moaning into it, his soft, gentle lips as she lightly sucks on his lower one before returning to giving him a passionate kiss.

"I don't think it is possible for me to love you more than I already do." He told her coming up for air. "I fell early on for you. But because of the Krypton Daxam feud I knew or at least thought I knew I could never have you as my bride." He confessed kissing her again hard on the lips, then nuzzling her throat nipping on the softness of her skin.

Her hair creates a curtain around them both and she angles her head so he has less of it in his way. Closing her eyes she reaches a hand down and her fingers brush over his member, lightly cradling it in her fingers.

He shudders, enjoying her grasp of him as he lies back in bliss.

Kara gently moves her thumb up and down, watching his reactions as she feels his length change in her hand. "Guess I've got a magic touch?" She whispers and sits up while gliding her fingers up and down his length loosely, brushing over his sensitive head but never taking her eyes off his face and listening to his breathing.

"Yes sweetie you do." He admitted as he felt himself stiffening again under her strong grip.

Feeling him grow harder with the softest of strokes she gently starts stroking him fully. Watching his body reactions and listening to his heart beat, ensuring to brush over his head each time but not going too fast nor gripping him too tightly.

"Aww Kara, this feels like...Rao like ..." he couldn't finish he was in so much bliss from her stroking. He arched his back as he felt every stroke, especially on the sensitive head. Having been circumcised as an infant he could feel each and every touch of her light fingers. Daxam along with Krypton believed in proper circumcision.

It was rarely discussed as births were made in the birthing pools of both Daxam and Krypton. Kal El, Kara's cousin was the first Kryptonian ever to be naturally birthed. He had been told that and was surprised that it had happened. He knew even his bride to be was birthed in the pools of Krypton an artificial DNA birthing system that was far more advanced then Daxam's.

Her eyes travel down his body when he arches and she shifts down him, unsure if he's watching or not she leans down and places her lips over his head and lets out a breath. She knows he'll be sensitive to it, and she watches his reaction as she moves her lips off but continues with her hand.

He felt her breath on him and he shuddered with enjoyment. "I am spent my lovely Princess, I think we better head back while I still can fly." He admitted very tired. He looked around for his discarded clothes. He spotted them lying in the grass forgotten in his moment of passion. He still laid there, enjoying her attention to him.

Kara frowned a little but nods, "another time, we're both stepping into unknown territory and I just want you happy as I know you have been working at keeping me happy... like in the water," she smiles and releases him.

"Yes, I just hope I can fly straight my love. I need protein and carbs now. What did you order for dinner? Wait ...I made you happy? Rao I thought I might have been too rough!" He grinned happy with his performance.

Standing up she picks up her clothes and pulls them on in a second. "Mmm you'll have to wait and see," she smiles, wetting her lips. Kara looks at him a little curiously, "what I did there... you liked? I've never done it before," she says feeling shy on the subject.

"Well yeah, thank you by the way." He laughed thinking of a frozen member. "It felt exhilarating!" He too stood up and shrugged into his clothes quickly. "Are you cold at all sweetie?" He asked before putting on his jacket.

Shacking her head as she runs her fingers through her hair, "no, I don't feel the cold but I still dress for it. Out of habit and Alex will give me am accusing look," she giggles. "She has to be my maid of honour... but between Eliza and Alora, I don't know how to assign each of them." She gestures with her hands as though a scale. "There's the one who raised me from a baby to a teenager but there's the woman who took me in and made me feel at home into my adult year's," she steps next to him, "how do I choose?"

"I think you should have them _both_ walk you down the aisle sweetie." He put his jacket on since she wasn't cold. "Both, one on either side of you. You have two Moms after all." He grinned at her. "I think Winn will be my best man."

"Ready to fly back to our original destination in the woods so we can then walk back like a normal couple?" He laughed. "Normal? Really not in our life is it!"

She smiles at him from eye to eye, "your right! You do have _some_ good ideas," she giggles, "need to decide on J'onn too." She takes his hand, "I'm used to normal."

"There is really no need for J'onn. You do have two Mom's. They can give you away." He grinned ear to ear. "J'onn can happily be in the audience."

She tilts her head to the side, "mmm I'll come up with something yet, let's go!" Kara says cheerfully and she lifts off first.

He follows and soon. They reach their original destination. Landing amongst the trees they walk hand in hand back into the clearing to the bed and breakfast resort.

Mon El looked at Kara lovingly. He put both hands on either side of her face leaned in and gave her a deep kiss. "That was fun!" He grinned after they both came up for air.

She presses her lips together into a smile, "yes... and it's only just begun," she winks and runs fingers through her hair again to try and get it to dry faster.

They walk back to their room, both tired from their rigorous love making. Mon El flops onto the bed throwing his jacket off, exhausted.

"Food is now a priority sweetie. I am running on empty as I am sure you are too." He recalled she had ordered something and it was a surprise.

She rests on her side and looks at him, smiling, "I'll call them up to see how long it'll take."

"Sounds great." He told her resting.

Kara goes to the room phone at the table and discusses with the front desk the food quietly. She can't help but toy with the phone cord in her fingers, finding it cute that it's a land line still. Probably due to power outages she figures out here in this remote area.

After a minute she hangs up and walks back to him, sitting on the edge of the bed, "give it thirty minutes. I put in quite the request from the sound of things but she said they've handled more complex food orders before. Why not take a nap and I'll do some reading?"

"Okay a nap sounds good. Kara aren't you tired? Don't you want to nap with me?" He asked looking over at her lying beside him.

She runs her fingers along the fabric of the sheets, "mmm I guess I should," Kara smiles at him and lies down next to him. Resting a hand on his chest and head on his shoulder.

He sighs contentedly eyes closed, and promptly passed out.

Kara woke up to a knock on the door letting her know her dinner was being delivered. She gets up and answers the door, helping the lady from the front desk with moving trays of food to the table. All covered in aluminum lids to keep the heat in.

Mon El, tired as he was awakened to the aroma of the food being delivered.

Kara thanks the lady and walks her out, going to the table she lifts a lid. Inside is two King Crabs, a dish of melted butter and the crackers for the shells. Under another lid is 10oz steaks, cooked perfectly, and with bacon on the side and two baked potatoes each. A few dishes with options for what to fill with. She grins and waits for him to open up two more that will be more geared to him.

He quickly opened the last two, mouth-watering at all the food. He saw two desserts. One was a chocolate cream pie and the other a tub of chocolate mint ice cream.

"Oh Rao Kara! You out did yourself! This is a wonderful surprise!" He kissed her on the cheek overjoyed with all the selections.

Blushing she takes a seat and shows him a couple of bottles of sparkling apple cider, strawberry apple and peach apple. "I told them we don't think so they offered this as an alternative." She pours them each a glass before taking a seat and using her fingers to break open a leg on her King Crab she dips it in the butter. "Mmm... it's been forever since I've had crab," she grins as she wipes the butter off her lips.

"Crab is good." He agreed also breaking the crab with his fingers.

She pours butter into her baked potatoes and sour cream before taking a bite out of bacon and cutting up half her steak in two seconds. Her stomach eager to ingest and recover from the sexual activity that she's not used to getting.

Taking a bit of each after each mouthful, "mmm... this is what a vacation feels like eh? I'm not used to it and I'm sure by tomorrow or the next day it'll start to slow down and I'll start to feel eager to get back to the city," she giggles, "I do not know how to take it easy anymore... I know how to be normal but to _stay_ normal is going to be a challenge," taking a few mouthfuls of her drink. "I'll accept the challenge however?" She winks at him.

"I don't know what normal is right now either. Ever since coining to Earth I have been and always will be an alien." He told her nearly inhaling all his crab. He then went into his steak and baked potatoes.

She has to work not to laugh as she is halfway through her crab, "thanks to the Danvers, well mostly Alex... she made me feel like less of an alien. She helped me to feel human and to act and live like a human."

"Hmmm two baked potatoes each! Perfect!" He dumped the sour cream and butter into them and devoured them also. "Rao! I was hungry sweetie! You caused me to work up an appetite! You and that beautiful sexy body of yours!" He got up and grabbed for her, embracing her and hugging her while she was eating.

She takes the last mouthful of her first baked potato and then finishes off her bacon. "I don't see you as an alien, Mon-El," she smiles at him, with that twinkle in her eye. "I see you just as Mon-El... you know?"

"I could eat you!" He declared nibbling on her ear. "And yeah I know. We both look totally human but we so are not!" He stated feeling her side and hugging tighter. "I love you so much. I am the luckiest guy on this planet I got _the_ Supergirl! But most importantly I got the elite Kara Zor El from the house of El!"

Kara shakes her head, "come on you, eat your food," she rubs her fingers into his abdomen. "I promise we'll have fun after," she blushes and takes the last piece of meat from her crab. "And I might try my other surprise later as well."

He looks at her intrigued, but then goes on to finish his dinner. Drinking the sparkling cider he went on to the dessert. "I am going to finish this dessert, then I am going after you for the after dessert." He grinned looking at her with a cocky smile on his face.

Feeling a rush go through her body she eats up her part of the desert and happily finishes off her cider. She finished first and walks to the bed, lying down on it and raising her right knee. "Mmm why do I get the feeling you'll complain about too many clothes?"

"Because I will. Off with them Princess. Your Prince is about to take you again." He grinned leaning over her.

He started unbuttoning the same blouse she had teased him with a strip tease earlier. He started kissing her passionately on the lips and over her face, including her nose. "I even love this little nose of yours. So cute!" He gushed kissing the tip.

She watches his eyes as he undoes each button, not being rushed, nor hasty but taking his time to enjoy the moment. Kara returns the kiss and closes her eyes as she feels his soft lips on her features and giggles when she feels the tip of her nose getting a kiss. "Sounds like you love every inch of me," she says softly.

Soon he had her top open and he caressed her breasts over her bra. He looked down. "Still too many clothes." He pushed her gently causing her to lightly roll to her side so he could un-hook her bra.

Groaning a little at the feel of his hands through her bra, she rolls her eyes when being rolled over. "You need to learn how to do this while I'm on my back, you know I can arch my back," she comments.

Soon he had her topless and he continued to lightly squeeze her breasts while kissing her on the face and throat. He continued down where his lips found her soft breasts and started licking and sucking on the delicate nipples.

"Mmmm..." revibrates past her lips when he started to lick and suck. Feeling her buds grow hard and feeling herself getting more turned on with each moment.

His hands traveling over and around her tight abdomen to where her capris pants waist band were tight against her hips.

Stomach rising and falling higher with her increased breathing, feeling his fingers moving along her toned abdomen and feeling excitement building up with where he's headed.

"Still too many clothes." He growled through sucking on her. His hands deftly by feel continued to unbutton and unzip them. He had left his dessert half eaten as he wanted his Kara for dessert instead.

He looked at her face. A picture of contentment lying there waiting for him. He pushed her pants over her slim hips and down for her to kick them off. He gently eases off her panties, sliding her pants off the rest of the way. The panties following her capris and soon she was bare in front of him again.

Raising her hips to help with getting the rim of the pants lower, she watches him anxiously.

He groaned and quickly shed his clothes as he opened her legs and raised them slightly.

She watches him and feels the last articles of clothing slip off her skin. Her heart hammering in excitement as his clothes come off, eyes locked on him while he raised her legs. He starts to suck the sweet pearl within and her head rests back immediately when she feels him.

Gasping and hands reaching down to run her finger tips through the hair on his scalp. Feeling his soft locks as her knees want to come together, wanting to hold him tightly, not wanting him to stop as she starts panting.

He immediately raises his right hand and feels for her core. He deftly plunges through the folds that were starting to get slick from her own natural juices, the slickness allowing his three fingers to slide in easily. He continues to suck and nibble on the pearl lapping her juices as fast as she came. His fingers plunging deeper into her.

She lightly pulls on his head before being forced to let go and grab the bed sheets. "Please... don't stop," she pants heavily, moving her hips to his thrusts, chest moving up and down in short breaths. Kara cries out when her orgasm hits her, feeling dazed from the pleasure that is washing through her body.

Mon El stops as he can see she is spent. He eases the fingers out, then gently laps up the rest. Once he got his fill of her, he grabbed a nearby towel (already set aside for her) and gently wiped her down. Kara noticed it was warm and soft to help clean her.

"You like me washing you sweetie?" He asked smiling at her blissful face. He was proud of the fact that he could satisfy this gorgeous woman beneath him.

She nods, slowly catching her breath, "I do... I'll try to appreciate the sex we can have for this week before we have to squeeze time in," she winks. Lying there flat on the bed she reaches for him.

"We will always find time to make love dear." He told her caressing her breasts with his hands. He had wiped his face and hands with the warm towel too before discarding it.

He felt her soft breasts, her stomach and her fleshy but toned butt. "You know I love every inch of you right?" He kissed her deeply on the lips, shoving his tongue over her teeth and gums to meet with her tongue.

She takes his face and pulls him to her, kissing him deeply, tasting herself when their tongues meet. She doesn't care as she sucks on his tongue and moans. "Yes," she answers finally, kissing him again a little hungrily.

He cannot help himself as he plunges one finger in the front again with the other deftly feeling the back. The whole time kissing her deeply. She groans into his mouth, arching her back and reaching her right hand down to hold his hand there. His finger teased thru her cheeks finding the tight center gently thrusting in with the one finger. He pulled up for air and to see her reaction.

Her eyes opening to look at him when she feels him teasing her flower. Kara's eyes go wide when she feels the finger go in, holding the back of his head with her left hand and feeling herself adjust to the intrusion.

She watches his eyes, taking a breath she nods, "yes," she breaths, and raises her hips to his hand. Heart starting to hammer in excitement at the new sensations.

He smiles realizing she wanted it and gives her a second finger to thrust through the tightness. He then placed the same three fingers back into her folds. He decided she wanted to ride out the ecstasy. He realized he was about to make her very tired.

Her body shudders, enjoying the new sensations, the new pleasure, she moves her hips to meet his thrusts and holds his wrist. Keeping him there and pulling a little in want, swallowing, breath hitching at the dual penetration, "that feels... really good... wow," she pants and pulls his head down. Sucking on his lower lip, then his tongue when he gave it and kissing him with a new hunger. Her body arching to his and wanting him, she feels it take little time before her body explodes with another orgasm, she moans happily into the kiss and can feel sweat dripping down between her breasts, the way their bodies are sliding together.

He continued to kiss her while slowly removing his hands. He felt her straining holding to him, but he knew she couldn't handle anymore and pulled all the digits out. "Sleep dear. You must be exhausted." He told her lying down next to her. "When we wake, we will take a shower." He promised hand back on her breast, and head lying half on and half off her shoulder.

She nods, exhaustion setting in, "sounds good," she whispers, eyes closing and body vibrating from the passion that had been just shared. Her mind slips off to sleep.

* * *

-SLITH/LVEZ


	5. Family Planning

Collaborated with: LVEZZ

* * *

Mon El woke up later and watched her sleep. She was absolutely beautiful and she was all his. He watched as her chest rose slightly with every breath as she slept. His hand still on her chest, he gently eased it off to keep from waking her.

She groans and turns onto her side, in a deep sleep and her body still feeling the exertion from sex rather than combat.

He continued to watch her sleep. It seemed he weakened his Girl of Steel. He chuckled lightly to himself.

Kara stretches her body and groans, rolling onto her back and blinking her eyes open. Turning her head she smiles at him, "hello my Prince," she says sleepily.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't mean to tire you out." He whispered placing his hand on her side. He pulled up the sheet to keep her warm.

"Love you sweet Kara." He told her kissing her awake.

Smiling she returns the kiss, "I look forward to waking up like this on a regular basis."

"Ready for that shower now?" He asked expectantly.

Stretching her body again she nods, "that sounds like a plan," she smiles and stands up. "I still have that other surprise for you."

"Oh? Well let's get clean. I made a bit of a mess with us." He laughed taking her hand and leading her to the shower.

Kara walks with him into the shower and happily shampoos her hair. When her hair is done she begins scrubbing his back with a bar of soap, watching it cascade down his well defined back. She smiles and plants a kiss onto the back of his neck.

The shower was nice and hot and Mon El enjoyed soaping her down. He too washed her back and soaped her thoroughly in her feminine areas.

Once soaped he rinsed them both off stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel. He had made sure he shampooed his hair as well earlier.

Following him out of the shower, she towel dries herself off. Does the best to towel dry her hair before turning to him.

He thoroughly dries off then wraps the towel around his waist. "So what now?" He looks at her grinning.

"Mmm-mmm," she looks him up and down, "I've got myself a fine looking man," she reaches over, setting her towel onto the counter before taking his towel.

"Sweetie I don't think you can handle any more." He grinned looking at her nude female form. Clean and vibrant that he held himself back to embrace again.

"Mmm... no," she steps towards him, "but I can do something else," she says softly and makes sure he doesn't see the hint as she steps right up to him. Her right hand reaches up just a bit and her fingers graze along his length.

He enjoys her touches as he leaned into her. He ran his fingers through her wet hair as he felt her start to grip him.

She moves her slender fingers around his length and she leans in closer, kissing him as she gives him a stroke. Her thumb rubbing the tip with each stroke and slowly gripping him tighter. She pulls away from the kiss to watch his reaction.

He groans enjoying her grip. Knees shaking as she has him by his length.

Kara uses her other hand and pushes him gently to walk backwards till his legs meet the mattress. Letting him ease onto his back she continues stroking his length and lowers herself, taking his right nipple she flicks it with her tongue before nibbling. Moving to his other nipple she sucks on it gently, running her tongue back and forth on it.

He moans enjoying her on top of him. Feeling her teeth and tongue on his flat chest.

Her grip stroking him and becoming rock hard once again. She lightly nibbles the nipple and starts stroking his length faster and a little more tightly. Planting kisses down his body and running her tongue between his abs.

"Mmm you are so good..." He sighed.

Kissing his abdomen she moves lower and looks up to see how he'll react and gives him a lick over his head. More than enough of his own juices to lubricate.

He felt her tongue and looked up. He was so happy that she showed him the same attention that he had previously shown her. "You don't have to..." he told her feeling her warm tongue over the head. "Some women don't like to..." he groaned out, lying back down. He felt and saw she had no aversions to satisfying him.

He lifts his head, rises and takes her hand. "Stroking is fine honey. You don't need to take it in. A kiss and lick is fine with me." He smiled, "I love you so much!"

She frowns, "I'm sorry... I've never done it and with you having done it for me I wanted to return the favour and," she looks down. "I didn't want to let you down and as we've been doing... trying new things," she looks up at him.

"It's fine sweetie I enjoy doing you and as long as you want it I will continue to do it." He told her pulling him up to her side and kissing her, not caring about him on her lips.

She returns the kiss and sighs contentedly, "okay... but I've got to take care of one thing... why not we spend time out in the sun while it's there?"

"You are absolutely adorable wanting to please me. But sweetie, just having you here with me is pleasing enough. Naked? There's people everywhere!" He exclaimed.

She laughs and finds his swim trunks, tossing them into his face while she looks for her own swim suit. "I'll take you up on your offer by the way... I admit that when I tasted myself in your mouth... I didn't taste bad," she blushes crimson.

"A kiss and strokes is all it needs to perform for you sweetie." He told her yanking on his trunks. "And I completely understand."

She watches him, "okay, I'll meet you in a few minutes, okay?" Kara promises and waits till he's gone to take a seat and pulls out her phone. Dialing Lena she waits for the scolding.

"Kara aren't you supposed to be on vacation?" Lena asked after scrambling to get the phone as it had Kara's special tone sound out.

Nodding to herself, "a topic came up that I want you to look into. Can you and Lillian look into the chances of Mon-El and I getting pregnant?" She rubs her eyes, "we've been having sex now and then in the city with no protection."

"Uh, sure I can try. Don't you want those tests done by Alex though?" She asked watching Winn nibble on her toes. "Ah! That tickles!" She exclaimed giggling.

Looking at the doors to the outside, "mmm... both of you? Sorry my brain isn't working. I just thought with us being more active out here that if that's a trigger over casual... I want to know if..." she pauses, "if it's even possible. I never thought of it before really for me and now that we're looking at marriage, he mentioned it and now it's sitting in my mind." Narrowing her eyes, "I'm interrupting..." she closes her eyes, "I'm so sorry Lena, sorry- sorry-"

"It's okay. I know you would call on your vacation for a reason. I will talk to Alex and see what tests need done. Okay?"

Wetting her lips she nods to herself, "thank you... and enjoy yourself," she teases, "love you."

"Love you too Kara. Have fun!"

* * *

Lena calls Alex. She knows it will be an awkward conversation at best, and decides it is better to talk about Kara's "problem" in person.

"Danvers." She answered not recognizing the number right away.

"Alex, it's me Lena." She told her.

"Hey Lena, what's up?" She asked curiously.

"Well I need to talk to you. It's about Kara - and it's important." She explained.

"Is she okay?" She asked alarmed.

"Oh yeah its nothing bad...just can we talk? Meet up I mean?"

"Sure, I am not busy right now. Want to meet for lunch?"

"Lunch sounds great! Noonan at 1 pm?" She offered.

"See you there." Alex hung up.

Lena saw Alex walk in and waved her over.

"Thanks for meeting with me." She said handing her a menu.

Alex nods and smiles when she spots Lena, taking the menu as she sits down. "I have to admit, I was surprised by the call," she smiles, "a nice surprise."

"Yes well you can thank your Sister for it." She admitted ordering her lunch.

"What will you have?" The server asked Alex.

Wetting her lips, "an egg salad sandwich on white, salt only and a Pepsi, please," she orders and hands it back. "Yes... it's been pretty quiet without her bubbly personality isn't it?"

"Yes, but that bubbly person is concerned right now." Lena whispered.

Clasping her hands together, keeping her composure but having added worry if Kara's concerned. "What did she say?"

"Apparently there is a concern over whether she can procreate with her Daxamite fiance."

She thinks about it, "they are already talking about that?" Alex asks out loud.

"There has been no protection for a while and according to her - nothing. Not even a miscarriage."

"Yes well kids are on her mind. And it sounds like it is mutual with him."

Pressing her lips together into a firm line as she thinks about her documents. Alex smiles when she gets her drink and thanks her.

"Anyway she is asking for tests, to see what can be done. I felt this is something the two of us can try to figure out. I mean you are a doctor, and a scientist, maybe we can figure something out?"

"It obviously means a lot to her." She added picking at her chef's salad. "I was thinking maybe some gene splicing might work – to make the two more compatible."

Taking a sip, "sure we can... I wish we had more data to go by for both of them. Maybe I could contact Argo about Kal and see how it was for his parents?"

"Hmm do remember I heard from Lex he is a natural birth. They kept news about his birth secret. I have no idea if his Genes were even registered with Argo." She took a sip of her tea. "I am guessing not though."

"I am sure if you got with her Mom we can probably get a copy of her registry from Argo."

Watching the waitress bring her sandwich, thanking her and taking a bite. "We need to go over his files, I know Daxamites were from Krypton. There's chance they can conceive but we'd need to see the notes your Mom made from even she inspected Kara and look into Mon-El."

"Hmm I don't know what she did with Kara, and it is a sore subject whenever we talk about her old Cadmus ways."

Lena finished her salad. "Bottom line is she wants kids." She told her, "And needs help conceiving." She makes a face. "I would rather not unleash my Mother on her. It would be unpleasant for her." She told her knowing how ruthless her Mother could be.

She shakes her head, "no I mean we need to look over her notes, she examined her reproductive organs. I will have a look when I get back on what her findings were." Taking another bite she thinks it over some more. "What's your professional thought on them?"

"I hope she did that in a routine DEO exam... she told me she wasn't interested in her physiology anymore." Lena stated with raised eyebrows.

Alex looked at her, "yes I think it was." She finished her lunch. "When she gets back we'll run since tests on her. In the meantime let's keep this under wraps for her privacy." Alex suggested also finishing her lunch.

"Agreed." Lena nodded "Well this was nice, we should have lunch more often." Alex nodded, they hugged quickly and went their separate ways.

* * *

Kara is sitting out by the pool wearing capri jean shorts and a sleeveless dark purple top. Clothes she almost never wears in the city, but out here they feel fitting. Looking up at the sky, now on this vacation for the fourth day, she is fighting the urge to not turn on her data and look at the news on her phone. Or to contact Alex and Lena to ask them what they've been up to. Feeling restless and fidgety, she rests her hands behind her to support herself as she looks back at the pool water.

"What's wrong sweetie? You are acting restless. Are you ready to go back?"

She looks up at him, "not that I haven't been having fun... I'm just not used to having so much free time," she frowns and looks ahead. "I'm not used to having a vacation."

"I know sweetie. We still have time. Would you like to go somewhere else?" Mon El offered. He was in cargo shorts, sunglasses and a Tee shirt. All shades of grey.

Mauling it over, "have you got something in mind?" She looks up at him.

"I don't know, maybe a beach resort?"

He thought a moment. "Something closer to National City on our way back?"

Standing up she brushes of her pants, "sure we can do that," she wraps her arms around him. "I'm also anxious about what Lena and Alex will say." She looks up into his dark brown eyes, searching them in wonder.

They're back at National City and Kara is going over the guest list as well as her wedding party. Placing the butt end of her pen to her lips she drums her fingers on the counter top. "Okay... I'm going to ask Alex today to be my Maid of Honour, I'll ask Lena to be a Brides Maid, I feel the need to ask J'onn to step in as my father figure... what do you have?"

"I thought you would let your 2 Moms give you away?" He suggested. "You will want to include them won't you? Winn will be my best man." He told her.

She nods, "I will, but to be part of my wedding party still... anyone else for your side? I have to invite Cat Grant."

"Yes Cat is a must!" He agreed. "Sadly I have no family left as you well know Kara. They will all be on your side of the church. I was thinking about that though. Why get married in a church? How about at the beach where your Mom lives?"

"That is where the reception will be. Why don't we just get married there?" He offered.

"Then I won't have an empty side." He frowned. "I don't like having no one except your family. What a tragic thing I am!" He shook his head sadly.

She stands up and rubs his back, "hey, you've got me. Your starting anew... why not have James be a part of your party?" Kara offers.

"James and I are not close. We never have been. Winn always wanted to help. Even when I was bad."

Frowning, "it'll be a small wedding, only immediate friends and family... and yes," she smiles, "by the water at the house where I grew up is perfect, I was going to ask if we could do it there. And I have a feeling I can ask Oliver to cater... or we hire someone so he and Overgirl can enjoy it properly."

"I think we should hire. Your twin is not in the party?" He asked surprised.

She wets her lips, looking out at her picture window, "I'd like her to be. But I wasn't sure how she'd feel about it."

"Well you did spend time with her in space- I thought you were great friends now?" He thought for a moment, "Unless it's too awkward? She did go through a lot with the aftermath of your trip." He sighed. "Man I thought I was tragic! She's worse!" He shook his head again.

"Are you going to ask her to be a Brides Matron?" He asked curious.

She looks at him quizzical, "Brides Matron? What's that?" She moves in to hug him and rests her head on his shoulder. "I'll talk to her about it... I know she's really happy for us, but I dono."

"A married Bride's Maid silly. Haven't you looked into Earth's customs? I have hoping to marry you - the human way if need be."

"I thought a lot about it and realized Imra was _not_ ever supposed to happen. The whole future thing sucks actually! Losing all that time with you! Never again!" He kisses her passionately drinking in her soft lips and sweet essence.

She returns the kiss, moaning into the kiss she looks into his deep chocolate eyes. "I'll discuss it with her, okay? So... just close family and friends?"

"Yes only close family and friends. No enemies can infiltrate that way."

Resting her forehead against his, "when should we do it?"

"When do you want the date to be?" He asked expectantly. "Ha! We both asked at the same time!" He laughed out loud. "Maybe we should ask your Mom? It's her house after all."

Smiling, she giggles and looks up at him, "I think the summer, if it's fall you've got alternating temperatures, too much chance of rain and wind... spring is cute but I like lush scenery, not having it just waking up."

"A summer wedding? Okay but that makes us wait nearly a year! Don't you want to get married sooner?" He pouted.

"Mmmm" she takes in a deep breath, taking in his smell and biting her bottom lip. "You want to get married in the next couple of weeks before fall hits?"

"I would like that a lot more- yeah." He agreed.

Placing her forehead against his chest, lightly gripping his shirt, "mmm I'll talk to our guests, okay?"

"But you need to see if it's good for the Mom."

Nodding, "I'll call her up as soon as I head out, okay?" She lightly taps the tip of his nose, "someone is eager to get married."

"Well yeah. Aren't you?" He asked smiling. "I think Eliza will be happy to give you away to me. She has always worried about you- you know," He told her walking back up to her and hugging her tightly.

She returns the hug, "I know... she worries for me more than Alex." Lightly gripping his back before stepping away. "Let's aim for a Saturday? Sound good?" She holds his hands.

"Sure."

Changing into her Super suit she pulls out her phone, "I'll see you later tonight, okay?" She smiles as she goes up to the window.

"Okay. You want anything special for dinner? You know I cook now?"

"Mmm... surprise me," Kara winks and hits speed dial as she goes out the window.

Kara dials Eliza and waits anxiously for her to pick up.

"Hi you're back! How are you sweetheart?"

"I'm great... just been planning," she smiles, "I was wondering if it would be okay to get married on the Danver home property? By the water? And we are looking at in the next couple of weeks before fall hits..." taking a deep breath, "but if it's pushing it I'll totally understand."

"Not at all sweetie! I would love to have you get married at home. Honey this is your home too you know." She reminded her adopted daughter. "Have you picked out a dress yet? I am assuming - no. There is a lot in planning a wedding and I think you are going to need my help." She offered.

Kara smacks her free hand into her face, "nope... not at all and I would _love_ your help!"

"Kara sweetie, if you are not careful you are going to get overwhelmed. Why don't we meet up here? Tonight. You fly Alex here and we will all talk over dinner?"

She smiles from ear to ear, "I know... which is why I want it there. Just immediate friends and family, and... I'd love it if you and Alura could walk me down the aisle," she wets her lips as she reaches the balcony but goes in slowly. "You helped me so much transitioning from teenager to adult. Helped me become the person I am today."

"I would _love_ to walk you down the aisle sweetie." She gushed.

Nodding to herself, "that sounds great! And you're right... I just hope that we're not rushing things too much. But we'll discuss it all when we get there, thank you so much!" She feels herself gushing in excitement and heads to Alex's lab. "I'll call you when we're about to head over, I'm going to see Alex now, thank you so much!" She almost skips into her office and beams at her big sister, "I _love_ you," she smiles.

"Love you too sweetie!"

Kara steps over to Alex after hanging up, "I have a super huge favour to ask!" She claps her hands together in front of her chest, back to being her bouncy self.

"Hey Kara!" She hugs her sister. Then steps back. "What is that?"

Pressing her lips together tightly, taking a deep breath. "Will you be my Maid of Honour? There's no one more suited for the role than you whose been by my side, watching out for me ever since I became so proud to call you my big sister."

Alex gasped, brushed a tear from her eye and stuttered. "Of course I will!" She hugged her again even tighter. "It figures that you ended up getting married before me." She blew out a sigh. "But you fell for Mon El very early on and you deserve to be with him." She conceded.

She returns the hug but is careful with her, "thank you for being the best big sister," she comments, rubbing her back.

"Well I was terrible for years and you know it!" She laughed. "So when is the big day? And most importantly - where?"

Standing up straight, counting off on her fingers, "in a couple of weeks on a Saturday, at our house by the water," she made sure to day 'our' and not 'Danver'. "And we're going to see Eliza this evening so she can help plan as she doesn't want me to get overwhelmed." Looking a little nervous suddenly, "and... what kind of tests do you need to do with me to find out my chances of kid's?"

"Right now blood and a few other specimens. The exam can come later. I went over previous exams for you. The routine DEO ones. As near as I can tell you are fertile Kara. It could just be an incompatibility for you with Mon El." She explained carefully.

"I need his blood to double check that theory."

She looked uncomfortable. "There are no exams of his ummm...sperm count." She quickly explained. "So I will need that from him as well." She was a doctor, but telling her little sister these things made her uncomfortable.

Kara sits down and rubs her face before running her fingers through her hair. "So... what if his count is okay? Just hypothetical... what would be stopping it?" She looks up and frowns before standing up. "Sorry... I know it's weird to be talking about me in this manner. I just..." she presses her lips together in thought, "I got scared when he mentioned that without the protection nothing had happened and it concerned me," she tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. "I've been careless," she looks at Alex. "And now the thought that I may not be able to have any kid's has been on my mind."

"Kara we won't know anything until he is tested. You know you could adopt a human child?"

Nodding slowly, "yeah, I know... I just hope I don't get handed the same hand as Kara Queen." Leaning against Alex's desk, "how would that be for irony?" She looks at the time, "I have to tell Mon-El I won't be home this evening and ask Lena if she'll be a Brides Maid _and_ I need to call Cat Grant." Rubbing the back of her head, "lots to do when you decide to bump the wedding date."

"Well I think Mom will be a good planner for you. And if we are going to Midvale shouldn't we be on the road already to get there tonight?"

Folding her arms across her chest, "you doubt my speed?" She raises her eye brow and grins with confidence. "I'll let you have that flying feeling again."

"No, but you didn't say you were flying me. I just assumed we were risking J'onn's ship again. You really are a terrible driver Kara." She smirks at her. "And that possum _did not_ come out of nowhere. The poor thing was scared to death when you almost ran it over and swerved to miss it almost hitting the mailbox!" She laughed, "The last time we went there."

Kara glares, "hey! I'm not that bad!" Lifting her hands in exasperation, "and you have to stop bringing that up!"

Alex started laughing so hard she nearly stopped breathing. "Yeah Kara, you are sadly. You may be super in most things you do- but driving is _not_ one of them, it actually reminds me of that cool TV series Buffy! They make her all badass too- but she too is a terrible driver! Funny how your life parallels with a fictional. Character Kara."

She starts laughing all over again, now needing to stop for air. The entire time Kara is glaring at her. She manages to get it under control again. "While you are here, you want to get bloodwork done?"

Drumming her fingers on her arm, watching her in frustration she lets out a sigh. "Yes please," taking a seat.

"Ok." She reached into a cabinet and pulled out a kryptonite laced needle. Kara clearly saw the green tip. "Do you want this or the red sunlight? The red sun will deplete your solar cells in probably two to three hours. And you have to lie in the med bay for it."

Letting out a slow breath, she knew this was coming and shakes her head, "the needle is fine," she pulls up her sleeve.

"Sure? It will sting as you know." She readied the hypodermic by connecting a blood vial to it. "I think three vials should be enough for all the tests sweetie." She told her smiling. She tied an elastic band around her bicep getting a vein to come up. Soon enough she found one. Her skin was like steel and she felt bad bringing the offending kryptonite needle to her waiting arm.

Nodding, "I want it done," she looks away, finding it easier.

"Ready?" She asked needle posed to be inserted into her vein. Alex pressed it and was absolutely amazed how the kryptonite went through her steel skin like butter. She started drawing the blood.

One vial, then a second and finally the third. "All done." She pulled out the needle causing a little blood seepage. She placed a Band-Aid on the wound. "I'm sorry that was done with kryptonite Kara." Alex frowned placing the fresh vials on her desk, labeling them. "When can you get him in to have his exam?" She asked curiously.

Kara fingers the Band-Aid lightly, looking up at her, "I'm sure I can get him to come in now. I have to get a couple of things packed depending on how long we're staying with Eliza"

"I will let Dr. Hamilton know what is needed." She told her finishing up putting the vials in the fridge. "You call him in, I will go talk to her." She walked out, trying not to giggle again at her sister's reckless driving.

Pulling her phone out, stepping out of Alex's office, she dials Mon-El.

"Hi Kar what's up?" She could hear he was busily preparing something in the kitchen.

Leaning against the wall she looks at the wall, "you need to come in to get tests done. Alex just took my blood... according to prior examinations I'm fertile. And Eliza is going to help me with wedding planning so I won't be home tonight."

"Uh...so this delicious macaroni and cheese I am making is mine now?" He queried. "And what kind of tests?" He asked concerned.

Looking down the hall, "sperm count, blood, I dono what else," she looks down at the floor. "And yes, I'll be by to pick up some clothes to stay at the house with Alex. Going to fly us there."

"Kara I am worried. I don't want bad news before our wedding." He told her shaking his head. "I am not doing it right now." He was very adamant.

Blinking in surprise, "what? We don't know that it'll be bad news, it's just to get information." She runs her hand through her hair and starts pacing in the hallway

"No. It's probably on me if we can't have a baby and I am fine with it for now. Let's just get married first okay?" She could hear his voice tensing up.

Opening her mouth to say something more, she stops and lets out a deep breath. Closing her eyes she swallows, "I've gotta check up on Alex and contact Lena, I'll see you in a couple of days or so." Looking up at the ceiling.

"Okay. See you later." He waits for her to hang up.

Kara hangs up and bites her lower lip before walking out to the balcony to clear her head with fresh air. Placing her hands onto the railing she dials for Lena but hesitates before hitting send, ducking her head down while looking out at the buildings. Clenching the railing but careful not to break it

Alex walks up to her. "You look tense, upset or both. What's wrong?"

She doesn't look up but puts her phone away, "he's not coming in..." shaking her head a little and wanting to change the subject. "So to your place or do you have spare clothes at the house like I think I do?" She forces a smile.

"I have spare clothes. What is his reasoning?" She asked curious.

Sucking both of her lips between her teeth, "he doesn't want bad news before we get married and feels it's on him if we can't have a baby." Pressing her back against the railing, "I can't force him into it, I have to respect his decision."

"Yes you do. That's very mature of you sweetie." Alex told her placing her hand on one of Kara's. "At least we will know if it is you in a few days."

Closing her eyes, "you know for a while we were just having fun... we didn't use protection and I didn't think of it. I didn't think of the implications from us having unprotected sex." Looking at the floor briefly, "having it brought up and a mention of 'Will I still be Supergirl if I have kids?'" She looks at her, "suddenly the notion that after our risks... I may not be able to have my own kid's in five or so years," she clasps her hands together.

"The thought never occurred to me Alex," she looks up at her. Panic is setting inside of her at what she doesn't want to say but she's trying to hide it, doesn't want to convey her real stresses. Holding up her hands, "I'm over thinking, sorry, let's go and see Eliza," she holds out her hand.

"Ready to go to Mom's?" Alex asks. "I know that look in your eyes. It's almost a panic attack. If kids are that important to you - you two will come up with a way." She rubbed her back. "Don't worry about it for now hon okay?"

She nods, "I'm over thinking, I'm sorry," she rubs at her eyes. "Kid's weren't that big till it became that I may not be able to have them. I just assumed," she shrugs, "I'm sorry," she looks at her, giving a small smile and her mind going back to what Eliza had said. "One thing Eliza mentioned I think your going you love... dress shopping," she smiles a little more.

"Well I am ready to go when you are. What about Kara Queen? Aren't you including her in the wedding party?"

Kara checks the time on her phone, "I was going to talk to her about it. I know things have been off with us since we got back. Should I see her first?"

"What do you mean? When she almost killed herself running away?" She ran her hands through her short hair. "You spent all that time with her. I thought you were still friends?" She looks at her thoughtfully. "You know part of why she took off is because of the sorceress. She can't handle her being inside her. It's your choice who you want Kara. You are the Bride after all."

Shaking her head, "she took off because I choose Mon-El and not her. We're still close but-" she steps away and rubs the back of her neck. "This is why I want to talk to her about it."

"Well why don't we go to Mom's? Clear your head of everything?"

Turning to Alex, "yes, please." Frowning, "I'm a downer when we're supposed to be excited, eh?"

"You are not a downer. Let's go."

Wrapping her arm around her waist, smiling, "you're a terrible liar," lifting them both off the floor and into the air. "Want to give Eliza a call while I hold you up?" She offers.

"Sure." She quickly dials as Supergirl whisks her away. "Mom we're on our way!" Alex told her excited.

Balancing her easily at her hips, flying upside down while holding Alex right side up. She smiles at her as they go over the city and speed away.

* * *

Drama! On the show and in the story but a lot less life threatening! I hope you liked it!

-SLITH/LVEZ


	6. So Much To Do

Collaborated with: LVEZZ

* * *

Eliza takes Kara to a bridal shop where she was shown many different styles of gowns.

"What are you interested in? More revealing or less revealing?" The bridal consultant asked Kara.

Eliza looked at Kara with that question in her eyes as well.

"I know if it were me it would be more..." Alex smirked as Eliza slapped her lightly on the arm.

"It's not you!" She laughed softly looking back at Kara.

Kara rolls her eyes at Alex's obvious direction, "less revealing, please," she answers.

Alex giggled. "Thought so."

The consultant pulled out some less revealing gowns. All with sleeves.

She looks over them and taps her chin, "mmm I think sleeveless but just not a revealing front. No low V," she leans against a post. When she'd set foot in the store she couldn't believe her eyes at the selection, the attention to detail, the beads, sequence, the puffs on some of them.

And then in a few seconds felt intimidated that finding _the_ right dress would be harder than she thought. Standing there with her family helping but she can't help but feel a little unnerved.

"How about a cap sleeve? Or a 3/4 sleeve?" The consultant asked expectantly.

After an interminable time at the bridal shop and many dresses tried on later, Kara finally settled on one. Alex sitting patiently watched Kara put on yet another gown while sipping an ice tea. "Is this the one you tried on earlier?" She asked her looking at her Mother.

Kara steps out, holding some of the gathered dress up to her hips, a floral design with the lace. The flower designs covering her chest, the solid dress under concealing her properly. Sleeveless, her back is covered with the lace as well, open flower designs in detail, clustering around her waist, down her hips to her thighs. A sheer going down her legs with the illusion of flowers falling down with a few smaller ones around the feet but very few. Under and closer to her skin, solid ivory under all the white lace. The dress hugs her hips and flows out nicely the torso area hugs her nicely. Looking at her family she smiles, "I really like this one."

After getting her measurements, the ladies got together back at the Danver house. Kara standing on the porch, overlooking the view while writing down names of who to invite. Eyes skimming over each one, she taps it with the butt of her pencil. Pulling her phone out she skims through the contacts and lands on Cat Grant. With a smile she hits the dial button before placing it to her ear.

"Kara!" She exclaimed. "How have you been?"

Grinning, "pretty good Miss. Grant, I've missed you," she looks out at the water. "I've been planning my wedding actually," she blushes.

"Kara Danvers is going to be a Mrs.?"

Looking down at her list, "I am, and I was hoping you'd be able to attend."

"When is it?" She rifles through her purse for her planner.

"In just over a week at my Mom's house," she says and then it hits her. She told her that her parent's died in a fire and now both of her mother's will be taking her down the aisle.

"Your Foster Mom's house right?"

Pressing her lips together, "mmmhmm," she looks back up and at the door to the house. Her heart hammering in her chest, she has to tell her.

"So who is the lucky groom who took away Kara Danvers?"

She rifled through her planner. "I will simply have to have one of my aides go in my place on one of the meetings. What is the exact date Kara?" She waited to hear from her on the phone. Her planner was filled for the entire month. She wouldn't miss this for the world though.

"Next Saturday, I know it's last minute and it probably sounds like we're rushing it... but we want it to be summer and not cold and windy and... he's my ex," Kara stops herself, noticing she started rambling. "And I have a _surprise_ for you when you get here... IF you can get here, I totally understand if you can't as I know how busy you can be," she smiles at the memories of all the schedules she'd set up. "I... I would just really like the woman who was my mentor to be there for my big day."

"I wouldn't miss it. I will send an aide in my place. So a week from Sat? Can you get everything done in less than two weeks?"

She paused. "Your ex? The only ex I can think of is that Mike guy who turned out to be a terrible intern!"

She giggles, "my foster Mom and my sister are helping me, and yes... but he's changed SO much," she rests her elbows on the railing.

"Really? Well I want you to call Ramina Welles. I will text you her number. She has thrown elaborate parties for me on a moment's notice. She is a miracle worker." She paused as she texted it to her. "She will do it for you. No more worries. Oh and Kara?"

Her eyes widen, "you don't need to do that, it's just close family and friends... I'll be shocked if it's more than 20 people," she laughs nervously.

"Regardless, she will take care of everything. And I am paying for it Kara Danvers. What is your new last name going to be? Mathews? I think that is the name of your inept intern." She giggles.

Kara face palms, "actually..." she closes her eye's. "That's not his real name, I was protecting his identity," she swallows.

"Oh? He is that Daxamite that Supergirl was dating?" She inquired slyly.

Biting her lower lip, "mmm... yes but... Miss. Grant..." she hangs her head, "I can't say it over the phone." She closes her eyes.

"Say what? That you stole that Daxamite from Supergirl?" She started laughing over the phone. She loved hearing Kara squirm. "And how does Supergirl feel about you stealing Mon El? I believe his name was." She continued the ruse. "From what I remember she was pretty into him. But ...he was sent away or left or something when the lead was released." She added slyly.

Running her hand through her hair, "you really know how to push the guilt on," a smile tugs at the corner of her lip. "Though Supergirl is engaged from what I've seen," she smirks, wondering if it'll change the topic.

"Yes and now Kara Danvers is engaged? And you are also with Mon El? Is he marrying the two of you? She giggled again trying to see how long Kara would continue the lie.

She listened intently for either the stutter or the nervous rambling that was her tell of lying.

Placing her forehead into her palm, "you don't make things easy. I'll explain when you get here," she smiles but doesn't want to chance the government listening in. "And Cat?" She smiles at the dead giveaway, "thank you for the planner."

"You're welcome Kara. Say hello to your fellow alien groom for me." And with that she hung up.

Giggling, Kara hangs up and walks into the Danver house to spot Alex and Eliza in the kitchen. "I just got off the phone with Cat Grant and she's hiring a wedding planner," she rolls her eyes, "and I'm pretty confident she knows I'm Supergirl."

They both looked at her with concern. "Kara what did we say about telling people?" Eliza scolded her.

She holds her hands up, "hey in my defence, I didn't say anything, but she laid out all the hints and suggestions that she knows already."

"Well I never thought J'onn convinced her that day." Alex admitted.

"So who is this planner?" Eliza asked.

"Ramina Welles. I think I've heard some celebrities mention her," she leans against the counter.

"Well you should call her Kara- the sooner the better." Eliza suggested.

Pulling out her phone she selects the texted number and hits to call it.

"Ramona Welles - party planner extraordinaire. Who do I have the pleasure of speaking with?" She answered the phone.

Smirking, "Kara Danvers, I am planning my wedding and my friend Cat Grant told me to contact you."

"Ah Cat! Yes I heard from her. She told me to give you whatever you want. So your wedding reception will be at your family house correct?"

Sitting down at the kitchen table, "Yes, in under two weeks. But I'm not looking for anything huge, I'm really simple," she adds.

"You wish to get married on the beach correct?" She checks her notes. "What denomination are you? Do you want a pastor or?"

"Oh I would need an Officiant," she says and hopes she's saying the correct term.

"So just someone who can officially marry you. Do you know anyone or do you want me to find someone?"

Rubbing the back of her neck, "mmm I need you to find me someone."

"Okay no problem. So we can set up a nice gazebo on the beach for you. Lots of flowers. How many people will be in attendance?"

Counting off with her fingers, "an arbour would be nice too..." she looks up at the ceiling in thought. "Eighteen maybe."

"So very small then. Okay. I have a caterer I like to use. If you permit me I will arrange a tasting so you and your fiancé can pick your menu."

"When would be good time for the tasting for you?"

She asked expectantly. "You can sign the agreement that you have chosen me as your planner."

"On that same appointment."

Twiddling with her pencil, "I can come into town later today, I've been out with my family planning. I'll reach out to my fiancé," she wets her lips in curiosity.

"Ok... how about you stop by my office at 5? I will text you the address. I look forward to meeting you Miss Danvers."

"That sounds perfect! Thank you for squeezing us in," she smiles and hangs up.

"So is she going to be the planner Kara?" Eliza asked. "We still need bridesmaid dresses. Now that you picked out your dress you need Alex's and the other bridesmaids or matrons."

Standing up, "yeah, we're meeting for 5, I'll fly Alex in so we can look at dresses after," she looks at Mon-El's number.

"Ok. Good thing you can fly or you wouldn't be able to make your appointment." Eliza smiled.

Kara looks at Alex, "I'll give Mon-El a heads up, could you look at some dress shops in National City that we can visit after?"

"Sure Kara. If you want someone else you should have them shop too."

Nodding, "I will, but need to make some calls," she blows a raspberry, "rush-rush-rush," she dials Mon-El. Dreading the call a bit.

"What's up Kara? Did you find your dress?"

Stepping out, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, "yes, didn't take long either. And Miss. Grant is paying for a wedding planner which we have a meeting with at 5 today. I'll be bringing Alex so we can look at bride's maid dresses after and I can talk to Lena and Kara Queen... how have you been?" She finally slows herself down.

"Oh fine. I let Winn know I wanted him as my best man and he was flattered actually. He admitted he had a Rao of a crush on you and congratulated me." He chuckled. "Guess I got the girl everyone wants!"

"You're not kidding," she closes her eyes, "but I'm asking 'how are you doing?" A little more seriously.

"I am doing fine why do you ask?"

"He told me you knew about the crush by the way." He added chuckling again.

"Actually I didn't know till he attempted to kiss me..." she recalls the moment and rubs at her eyes. "I was pretty oblivious to things back then," she looks at her watch. "I've got to get changed and then I'll fly over."

"Ok."

Kara speed changes and picks up Alex bridal style when on the porch before taking off. "Lemme know if I'm going too fast," she smiles.

"I will let you know." She admitted.

Smirking she goes faster and can tell her older sister is clinging to her. "Where should I drop you off? DEO? Your apartment?"

"Apartment."

Nodding she looks at Alex, on autopilot, "I'm going to talk to Kara Queen... should I ask her to be Brides Maid or keep it to Lena being that Mon-El will only have Winn as his best man?"

"Doesn't matter what the groom has it's what you want it's not uncommon for a groom to only have one best man and a bride to have a whole Harem of maids. What do you want?"

Nodding, "I know... I just don't want it to be lop sided you know?" Flying low to avoid a group of birds, "things are better between us but still... I'll talk to her about it and I'll ask Lena in person".

"Okay I think that's a good idea to ask them both in person if you decide you want both of them."

Lifting back up, "I will, and Alex?" She looks at her as she sees the city on the horizon. "Thank you."

"You really don't have to thank me I'm happy to be your sister and your maid of honor my dear. "For me, it is a big deal. When you think about it..." she smiles and quickly maneuvers to she is flying with her back to the ground and hands just barely touching Alex's hips. "I'm _always_ going to need you. Even when I'm married by the way," she giggles.

"Well I don't think you will need me that much dear." She laughs.

"I think Mon El will keep you very busy!" She punches her in the arm and thinks better of it as she hurts her fist. "You would think I would remember my sister is the girl of steel!" She laughs. "Oww!" She uttered shaking out her fist.

In no time at all Kara gets to Alex's apartment and drops her off. "I'll see you later for the dress shopping. Text and I will meet you at the store." She told her before she flew off.

Kara flies into the loft, needing to change before going out and smiles when she sees Mon-El. "So much to do... sure you don't want to wait till next summer?"

"No but you are the one that wanted to rush it!" He laughed reaching out to hug her.

"So you found a dress? How many did you try on before you picked the one you did?"

Tilting her head to the side, "excuse me? You were the one that couldn't wait to marry me!" She folds her arms defiantly to him. "Mmm... I think 5 in total, it didn't take long to eliminate once a dress was on to know how it felt and looked."

"We _both_ couldn't wait to marry. What time is our appointment with Cat's planner?"

Looking at her watch, "at 5 so we have 20 minutes before we have to be there. Then I'm off to Lena's to have her hopefully join Alex and I for Brides Maid shopping." She goes to her long coat rack next to the window and picks out an outfit and super speeds into it.

"So you decided on just Lena? You don't think Kara will feel slighted?"

Biting her lower lip, "I need to talk to Kara Queen, in person, not on the phone. Things were... off with us before and I don't want things awkward."

"Then talk to her after the meeting."

Taking his hand, "let's go and meet our planner, shall we?" She smiles.

"Are we flying?" He asked curious.

Kara nods, taking his hand before going out the window, it takes seconds to reach the alley between the buildings. 15 minutes early. They are warmly greeted by Ramoma.

"So Kara Danvers and ?" She looks at Mon El.

"Mike, Mike Mathews." Mon El offered quickly.

"We have a whole line set up by my caterer. Try the foods see what you want." She offered.

They step over to the table. Kara zooms in on pot stickers.

"Would you like to go with a Chinese theme Miss Danvers?" She asked smiling.

Mon El looks at Kara. "It's up to you sweetie." He offered.

Pressing her lips together, "mmm... Chinese is really good... and pizza on the side?" She asks with a grin spreading on her face.

"Of course. They didn't make pizza, but here is a menu that gives you their entire line. You can pick and choose what pizzas you want and of course the toppings." She handed Kara the menu. Both pushed up their glasses to tale a look at it.

"Well now I am hungry!" Mon El admitted looking at all the choices.

"Are there other dishes you want to add? Like fried rice and vegetables? Maybe another side dish of a Chinese entre like sweet and sour pork or sesame chicken?"

"And do you want any Japanese food like Sushi?"

Mon El's mouth watered over all the delicious food. "What do you think sweetie?" He asked expectantly.

She giggles and looks at Mon-El, "chicken fried rice, sweet and sour chicken ball's, chicken low mein... Mmm do you want sushi?" She asks him, not her thing but it's a day for the both of them.

"Now you know there is no cap on what you want. Ms. Grant has given me an open ticket. So if you want a lot of food I can pile it high for you." She smiled widely.

"Sure I like sushi and I am guessing our guests would like it too."

"I have wonderful salmon rolls and sashimi for you." She shows them the menu.

Ramona looked at the two. "Are we having an open bar?"

Kara gestures to Mon-El, "you pick the sushi," she smiles at him. She goes over the pizza selection with her and looks up at her, "mmm... we could," she looks at him. "He and I don't drink." Not wanting to mention about them both being aliens.

"But your guests do. And I suggest having one and stocking it with the best scotch and malt whiskey."

"What about our favorite ale?" Mon El whispered in her ear. "We could pick some up for us." He smiled wide.

"Oh and imported beers and ales. Ok and champagne to toast the bride and groom." She typed entries into her tablet. Now the cake. Do you want white, chocolate fruit fillings cream fillings? I have here slices of cakes from my caterer. "

She can't help but to burst out laughing, "If we had that I'd be plastered in no time! No! I want to remember our wedding," she playfully punches his arm. Licking her lips, "vanilla with strawberry filling! Oooh butter cream icing!" She claps her hands together.

"Mmm ...oh come on Kara we will limit how much we drink. We have such a good time with our blue ale!" He whispered seductively in her ear.

"Do you want different flavors on each tier? That's what most people go for. And how many tiers? You pack up the smallest one for your one year anniversary." She explained.

The caterer gives you a small cake the following year. Oh and just so you know that is the best way to have that small tier as you end up with freezer burn with it frozen for a year." She explained laughing.

Wetting her lips, "oooh... lemon? What other flavour would you like?" She looks at Mon-El, eager in anticipation as she can feel herself getting more hungry as they continue talking about food.

"I like raspberry. I had a raspberry filling that was really good one time..." Mon El admitted.

"Okay I am ordering a white cake with Strawberry, lemon and raspberry fillings. A three tiered cake all with buttercream frosting." She types it up in her tablet.

"What kind of pizza do you want Miss Danvers?"

* * *

Kara goes to Lena's secretary at LCorp, not wanting to interrupt a meeting she might have.

"Do you have an appointment?" The secretary asked.

Hands behind her back, "I'm actually with CatCo and need to discuss something with her," she lied but hopes it works.

"Well that is one of her many companies. Who should I say is asking for her?" She was a newer assistant and did not know Kara.

Smiling awkwardly, "Kara Danvers," she answers and waits patiently.

She calls Lena. A few moments later she opens the door for Kara.

"Kara! How are you?" Lena asked, a huge smile plastered on her face.

She went over to her bar and poured a scotch. "What would you like?"

Smiling, Kara joins her in her office and rubs her hands in front of herself. "Actually, I have a question for you," she says trying her best to be mysterious.

"Okay." She sits at her desk and sips her scotch.

Pressing her lips together, "you are my closest friend, and I took you for granted a while ago and I am still making amends for it," she says and starts pacing a little. "Being Supergirl was exciting at the start but it quickly became terrifying when things got _real_... now I've had a new challenge to overcome every year. Learning something new every time to become stronger and be a better person," she pauses.

Looking at Lena, "and now I'm about to do something exciting in my personal life, get married," she smiles. "I know it'll have its own challenges, but with your help... in hopefully being there from the start as a Brides Maid I hope you'll continue to be by my side." She blushes, "it's terrifying as it's something new and it'll have its own challenges and I hope to have you help guild me through my next hurtles in life," she looks at her with a cheesy grin.

"You are Supergirl. Extremely badass. There is nothing you can't take head on. You don't need me Kara. But if you are asking me to be a Bridesmaid- I accept that honor willingly." She grinned.

She laughs and leans against her desk, "come on... how many times have I needed to be bailed out of a jam because I'm in over my head? I make lots of mistakes," Kara walks over to her and touches her shoulder. "Just like Alex and Eliza... I'll always need you."

"That's sweet Kara. Thank you." She got up from the desk and hugged her.

Returning the hug, "oooh and I lied to your secretary to be able to see you, I told her I was here on CatCo business," she smirks. "However, in a little bit I am going to be meeting with Alex to look at dresses for you and her... I'm going to talk to Kara Queen. Oh and the wedding will be next Saturday," she beams.

"Can you get it all done by next Sat Kar?" Lena looked worried.

Nodding, "yeah... Cat Grant hired a wedding planner for me," she admits, "it... was a bit overwhelming, the things I hadn't thought of yet."

"I'll bet!" She smirked

"I'll text you the address and meet you in 15?" She asks, taking a step back as she looks at her watch.

"Uh fifteen mins? I might be a little late... Okay?" She admitted looking at her papers.

Eyes widening, "mmm... it could be later than 15 minutes," she looks up, "sorry I'm just used to speeding around, time to slow down," she blushes. Taking a deep breath, "let me know when your free and we'll all get together," she smiles as she reaches the door.

"Go ahead with your plans. I will meet you at the shop when I am finished here."

Nodding, "thank you Lena," she smiles and heads out. Once she is able to she takes off to Kara Queen's place where Oliver has just finished making a soup. They have a sunny apartment now and Kara flies in and out of the large window.

"Kara!" She greeted her when opening the door. "I heard you were back. Did you enjoy your time with Mon El?" She asked hugging her.

Returning the hug, "yes! Though it felt strange after a while to be away from the city, the noise, news, everything," she giggles. "But we took advantage of our break together, how're you and Oliver doing?" He holds up a bowl of soup, "I just finished, it's potato, bacon, carrots, onion and," he chuckles, "the rest will have to be a surprise. But we're doing well, today is a day off for me, otherwise I'd be out training new recruits."

"I have been patrolling as a masked sidekick of yours. The news media got a hold of me before I could stop them. They still don't know I look like you as I was masked, but they do now know my name. I couldn't come up with anything else so - I am now the masked General." She shook her head. "They tried to figure out _why_ I wore the S as they call it. I explained I wear it in support of you." She grinned. "So thank Rao for the voice filter or they would have recognized my voice as yours."

Smirking, "you did a great job and better you have come up with your own name. I was given mine and Cat Grant refused to change it," she shrugs but grins, "I'm looking forward to working with you." She gives her an elbow, "and I wanted to talk to you about something." Folding her fingers together, "I wasn't sure about how you'd feel about being a part of my wedding party. Due to how things went down after we got home and then we nearly lost you... and all. Alex is my maid of honour."

"Well Alex _should_ be! She's your sister after all." She sat down to the table and started her soup. "Do you want some? Oliver always makes a lot when he cooks."

Pressing her lips together, "how would you feel about being a Brides Maid?" She asks, leaning against the table and watching Oliver grab up another bowl.

"I would love to stand with you, but I should try to look different from you. Weddings are all about the bride. I could wear a wig if you wish...or maybe color my hair?" She offered. "I could wear a hat. Do you want your bridesmaids to wear hats?" She asked taking a spoonful of soup.

She giggled. "I think I am now a Brides matron since I am married." She told her.

Shaking her head, "no hats, I'll be going out soon to meet Alex at a shop she found online. Lena is also going to be a Brides Maid, Mon-El only has Winn for his best man," she frowns. "Her mother killed his father for not forcing him to stay with them and I killed her," she rubs at her eyes.

"I think I should wear a hat. That will make me look different."

She paused, "if the whole party wears them you will stand out as the bride."

Nodding, "you can," she taps her finger to her chin. "We'll see what the shop has," she takes the bowl of soup from Oliver and devours it in no time. He barks out a laugh, "this is why I make quadruple the amount!"

"When do you want to go?" Kara Queen asked finishing hers too. "What do you think of our place by the way Kara?"

Grinning, "I'm happy you're making a place of your own, though I'm confident the DEO agents will miss his cooking," Supergirl winks at Oliver.

"Yes they already miss it. When he makes big meals he brings it into them." Kara Queen laughed. "I am sorry I couldn't stop the reporters from talking to me. I don't want to jeopardize what you already have established here." She looked sad.

Shaking her head, "it's fine, I'm not upset at all. The city needed help, you were there to protect it. You did a great job with J'onn!" she grins and brings her dishes to the kitchen.

"Okay. I won't let them find out I am Kryptonian… especially with how they feel about them. That...that would be bad if they thought I was a reformed World Killer. I would have every vigilante group after me..." She still looked sad.

Walking over to her she wraps her arms around her twin and hugs her tightly, "Stop looking at all the negative, you need to look at the positive," she gives her a squeeze.

"I am not using heat vision or freeze breath because that is a dead giveaway. I am using the wizard's fire and charge blasts from my hands. They know I am an alien, but not what kind."

She nodded to her twin.

Both Kara's fly out to a nearby alley. Putting on the clothes they brought with them, they changed and headed into the dress shop. Kara Danvers was thrilled to see Alex waiting for her.

"So you must be Kara Danvers?" The consultant asked going up to shake her hand.

"Gently..." Kara Queen mumbled in her ear.

Rolling her eyes, "duh," she whispers over her shoulder, giving a firm but gentle handshake.

"So Alex here is the Maid of honor, how many Bridesmaids are there?"

The consult asked curious.

Holding up her index and middle finger, "just the two," she answers. "Though she's a Bridesmatron," Kara gestures with her thumb to her twin.

"Just the two?" Alex asked walking over. "What about Lena?" She looked over at the consultant.

Screwing up her face, "you're the maid of honour, Lena and Queen are brides maids. Or does it all collate into the same thing?"

"So three not two?" The consultant asked.

"Yes three." Alex confirmed.

Sighing, "yeah... sorry I'm really not familar with any of it," she looks at Alex. The more she goes into it the more she knows she's going to need the help.

"And she already found a dress in Midvale. So we need the wedding party dresses." She patted her sister on the shoulder. "It's okay dear, you are overwhelmed. " Alex soothed her.

"What color theme do you wish to go with Miss Danvers?" The consultant asked.

"Uhhh," Kara suddenly feels as though she's gone cross eyed. "Knowing me I'll say one colour and in the end love another colour so... blue?" She answers and is mentally planning to buy Alex a tub of ice cream.

"Somehow I thought you would go with blue " Alex grinned as did Kara.

"Dark blue or light blue? We have dresses of both shades." The consultant offered.

"Mmm... medium?" Wavering her hands as if to say maybe, smirking at Alex. "Could go with red," she teases her.

"Not red..How about showing us the shades while we wait for the last member of our party?" Alex suggested.

The consultant nodded walking out of the room for a moment, then returned with several dress bags on her arms.

She opened up three different styles and colors. The first is a light blue sleeveless. The second is a royal blue with sleeves. The last is a dark blue with capped sleeves.

About thirty minutes went by and Lena came running in.."Sorry I am late!" She said sitting down on the couch that they were all sitting on looking at dresses.

"So now that the whole party is here, which color do you like? Do you want to go with sleeveless?"

"Would you all like a bottle of water?" The consultant asked.

Nodding, "yes please and I like the dark ones, and yes to the sleeveless... wow! There's a lot to pick from!" She gushes and stands up to examine them.

Soon bottles of cold water are brought to the women.

"Lena drank hers pretty quick as she was rushed and thirsty.

Another set is brought for all.

"I like this style in that dark blue. What do you think?" Kara Queen asked.

Kara guzzled her bottle and examines a couple of dresses, "who wants to try some on?" She blushes and spots a matching ribbon hair tie. "Queen, maybe you could use this to keep your hair back, I plan to have my hair down," she smiles.

"Okay, but I still am wearing a hat. " She told her, also guzzling her first water.

She opened her next bottle.

"We do have matching hats in this midnight blue." The consultant offered.

"It's a beautiful color Kara. I will try on this style if you wish." Lena offered.

Nodding eagerly, "yeah! I think this one is perfect... but to be sure," she smiles in excitement.

The consultant handed her the dress and Lena headed to the changing room.

Lena came out in the dress. "Ah beautiful!" The consultant gasped.

"That is ...very pretty." Kara Queen agreed.

Kara leans over to Alex, "what will Maggie say I wonder?" She whispers while giving a thumbs up. "I love it! Do a twirl!"

Lena rolled her eyes and twirled for the Bride to be.

Her eyes widen, "whoa, yes! You are gorgeous in it Lena!" She claps and clenches her hands together in excitement.

"Do you want all the party to be in this same dress?" The consultant asked curious. "We can differentiate the Maid of honor with a circle of flowers on her head." She looks at Kara, "Did you pick your veil and tiara yet?"

Kara shakes her head, "no we haven't, and I'll leave that up to my sister. If she likes that dress she can wear it," she smiles.

"Very well, this and flowers will differentiate the party. Alex agreed it was a beautiful dress.

"Mrs Queen? I have this midnight blue hat you can wear with the dress." She offered handing her the hat. It was a cute fedora, in midnight blue velvet.

"I will try this on." Kara offered picking up the same dress Lena did but in her size.

"I heard...Why are you inviting Maggie?" She shook her head looking straight at Kara in the eyes.

"Because you deserve to have someone at the party, to catch up," Kara presses, "I love you Alex and want you to be happy."

"Having Mags there isnt going to make me happy Kara. Don't do this for me." She guzzled the rest of her water.

More bottles of cold water were brought out.

Sighing and taking a long swig from her second bottle, "okay, I want to see her, I want her there," she looks at her seriously.

Soon Kara Queen came out in the same gorgeous dress, hair pulled back in a ponytail with the blue ribbon, along with the velvet hat on.

She was gorgeous!

"Wow! Did anyone ever tell you- you could be a model?" The consultant asked shocked by the woman's stylish beauty.

Kara shook her head. "I already have a job." She winked at Kara Danvers.

Kara smiles at her, "I think we have a winner... that was easy... so what's going to be hard?" She wonders out loud. "It's your wedding. If you want her that's your choice." She told Kara, slightly cross.

She took the dress Kara Queen tried on and walked into the changing room.

She came out rather quickly and twirled around for Kara. "What do you think Sis?" She asked her pointedly.

Kara rolls her eyes at her comment, when she comes out she beams at her. "I think you look stunning," she smacks her forehead, "I forgot to take pictures of everyone in their dress!" She pulls out her phone, "I can at least get you," she looks at her older sister.

"I have tiaras and veils for you if you would like to see them. Miss Danvers." More water is passed around.

The consultant brought out a few veils with tiaras attached. One had sparkles on it like stars. The tiara was larger and looked much like royalty.

"Do you like this one?" She handed it to Kara Danvers.

Her eyes widen at the look of it, "wow, I like it but... let's see how it fits," afraid of the price tag but for the heck of it, she wants to see how it looks. Turning to a mirror, she places it onto her head and gets a chill up her spine when she sees it. "Wow..."

"Do you like the tiara Kara?" Alex asks expectantly.

Lena looks at it and inspects it. "These are Svawvarski Crystal's. Nice!"

"Yes," the consultant agreed. "The tiara and the veil both are made up of them. Fit for a Princess."

"Do you like them?" She asked again.

Seeing the crown brought back the memory of Mon-El's mother, she wore a crown. Inwardly she feels guilty as she was the one that brought about her end. Swallowing, "it's beautiful... but I think I'll be okay with something regular," she finally answers, feeling awkward about it.

"Okay. Here is a regular veil, no headdress. Is this more to your liking?" She asked.

"She's getting this one." Lena told the consultant. "I am buying it. A regular veil isnt good enough for my best friend." She handed it to her, along with a platinum card.

Nodding, "yeah, I like the stones along the edge," and then blinks. "Wait what? Lena you don't have to do that!"

"Yes Miss Luthor. Can I get you all a bottle of champagne or ?"

"Dom Periogne would be nice." She agreed. The consultant sent off her assistant right away.

"Kara, if you don't already know it- you ARE royalty and totally deserving of this." She pulled her in for a huge hug.

Alex clapped as did Kara Queen, both nodding their obvious approval.

Raising her right brow, she's about to say something when Lena cuts her off with the hug. "I'm not really..." she mumbles, but is happy to see that they're all happy. Giving a sigh of resignation, "how'd I know I was going to get out voted?" She says with a smirk, "though I am just a regular person."

"Kara Danvers, there is NOTHING regular about you!" Lena smirked. The crown was added onto the tally. And with the dresses altogether it was a pretty costly shopping spree.

"You have my card." Lena told her as she intercepted the purchase invoice looked it over and handed it back to the consultant. "Put everything on my card please and include all fittings "

Kara covers her face with both of her hands, "that's too much Lena... wow do I feel expensive."

"Yes Miss Luthor!" She hurriedly went to the register. While fresh expensive champagne was brought in - with golden fluted champagne glasses. They were each handed one.

"Plesase Kara, let your billionaire best friend do something nice for you." She hugged her again, while both Alex and Kara giggled holding their glasses.

"A toast to our Princess Bride!" Alex proclaimed as they all clinked their glasses.

Kara pushes her glasses up her nose but finally lifts her chin and clinked with them before taking a sip.

They all drank to Kara, as the consultant finished the purchase. The beautiful tiara and veil in a decorative box, handed to Kara.

"Thank you," she looks at all three ladies before her and smiles from ear to ear. "I don't know why people need dozens or hundreds of friends... none of them can be more special than those closest to you."

"I will need you girls to come back in four days for your fittings. In case you need one more before the accelerated wedding date." She smiled at Kara.

"I agree!" Lena nodded taking a huge swig of her drink.

Kara gets a phone call.

She sees its Mon El.

"Oh it's the groom!" She exclaimed as she saw his name.

Kara steps to the side and answers the call, "hello" She says quietly.

"Hi sweetie. I want to order some Takarian ale at the bar for us. Will you allow it?"

Rolling her eyes,"really?" She sighs.

"Yes honey I want us to enjoy ourselves. We won't drink much. Just enough to feel it- and also for the after wedding time. When we can legally be mated."

"So is it okay sweetie? It won't be at our open bar so no one else can get to it." He assured her. "I will keep it in a briefcase bag at our table under the chairs."

He waits for her answer.

"Umm Winn and I are going to the tuxedo shop tomorrow you wanted black with black vest right?" He quickly changed the subject.

"What color are your girl's wearing? I can have Winn's vest correspond with theirs." He quickly offered.

He hoped she would agree, as he really liked that ale.

Looking at the ladies with her, "okay, and yes..." she smiles, "Lena just spoiled my group. Bought their dresses and alterations... you're in for some surprises. And midnight blue," she answers.

"Ah ok, well I think we will put him in dark blue tuxedo with a light blue shirt. What do you think? And thank you! You know how much I love you?"

Smiling as she watches the ladies talking, laughing, looking at the other dresses and takes a sip from her glass. "Yeah... lately I'm getting the vibe that I'm loved just as much in return by those I care just as much about. But our wedding... feels like it's amplifying it," she looks away and smiles, "oooh and I'd like to get ice cream brought in for desert!"

"We can add that in with the caterer no problem." He told her."I will call Ramona. What flavors do you want sweetie?"

"Mmm... mint chocolate chip... chocolate chip cookie dough... what ones would you like? Gosh... if someone came and didn't know I was a super they'd think I'd bust out of my dress," she laughs. "Alex used to tease me... I threatened to melt her face of I didn't get the last pot sticker and she hoped I would get fat!" She laughs at the memory. "Not on this planet," she whispered.

"Not at all!" He laughed.

They finish in the shop.

Mon El and Winn have already had their fittings.

Sitting on the couch with the TV on, she looks up at him, "how does it feel knowing that you're days away from marrying a Kryptonian?" She looks at him quizzically and making a little teasing face.

"A little nervous actually. I don't think I am good enough for the upper crust of Krypton." He admitted.

She laughs out loud, "upper crust? Did you know about me before it all happened?" Kara asks, she'd heard stories about the spoiled prince.

"I looked your house up..You might as well be Kryptonian Royalty. Your House was the most powerful of all the houses. You would have been in charge of Krypyon as the Lady El. I know I researched. So yeah nervous..."

"You have downplayed your royal line people of Earth. You are one of the most powerful heirs to the equivalent of Kryptonian Throne!" He laughed nervously.

"Kal El is not even in your league!"

"And the people still don't know you are more powerful than him!"

Her eyes widen and she looks down, "my focus was adjusting... fitting in with knowledge that all I loved and knew was gone from my home world. That I was the last gender of my own people and Kal was in the same boat but now... much older." She shrugs, "looking back now I know I was in the upper class but I didn't view myself as such. At least not that I could recall," she smiles.

"Well your class ruled Krypton. And I am nothing compared to you" He admitted still nervous.

Raising her eye brow at him, "you are everything to me Mon-El," she pats the couch for him to come and sit next to her. "You were a Prince who was spoiled... but because of me being who I am here... you changed," she takes his hand. "You have honour, you're brave, you have courage and your heart is in the right place," she rubs the back of his hand. "Heck in the future you started up the Legion because of how much I impacted your life," she touches his face, "I am not royalty here... in blood maybe but not in my heart," she looks into his eyes.

"Kara you are everything to me. As I told you earlier I fell for you early on. I totally knew I kissed you and I played it off because I didn't want to get rejected." He takes her hands. "I am still worried about what could happen between us. That I could lose you by not being able to procreate with you." He looked down saddened.

"I know now how much kids mean to you."

"I think if I come up short I will disappoint and I really don't want to do it before the wedding."

She gently lifts his chin so he'll look at her. "We'll work through it together, once we know more then we'll be able to move forward and we have an amazing team. But until we have all the tests done, we won't know," she kisses him, "maybe it hasn't been my cycle when we're doing it... maybe I'm not properly fertilized... you're not losing me no matter what," she smiles.

"Are you sure? Even if we don't have kids?" He looks worried. "I mean it nearly crushed Oliver when he couldn't have them with the twin." He pointed out.

"If we a absolutely cannot have any kids of our own, then I'm happy to adopt if you are."

"And yeah I am worried I will devastate you if we can't have a family. It scares me ...I don't want to lose you again." He gets up quickly biting his lower lip trying not to cry.

Standing up Kara walks up behind him and wraps her arms around his waist. "For better or for worse, you'll be stuck with me," she smiles and rests her head against his back.

He turns around and embraces her. "Are you sure? And I don't think we should even consider a human. If I forgot and used my strength I could crush the kid. Don't even get me started on you..." He shook his head.

"We are dangerous to humans. With that yellow sun above us."

Raising her right brow, "I'd be willing to adopt an alien child Mon-El, you aren't going to lose me, I promise." She hugs him, "my results will be in tomorrow, but for now I'll wait if it's that important to you."

"I don't want anything ruining our wedding." He told her sitting back down on the couch. He pulls her down with him and they cuddle under her fluffy red blanket watching Game of Thrones as she insisted he got caught up.

Meanwhile...

Alex calls Lena. "Lena I know nothing about being a Maid of honor!" She bitched to her, stressed out about her sister's rapidly approaching wedding.

"I figured Alex. You want me to set up her party?" Lena laughed.

"Please! I will help pay for everything as it is my job." She offered wondering just how high this party was going to be.

"Well let's get it booked and we will figure everything out then. Now I got with her planner and she already is going to have a Chinese spread and pizza on the side. Should we get her favorite foods for the party? Or change it up? I am also starting the invite list. I think we should do the shower this weekend. The weekend before the wedding."

Running her hand through her short hair, "wings and donuts... I'll be hitting the training room to work all of this food off," she laughs. "That works."

"We'll do it at Noonans! We will surprise her. She will think she is having a coffee with me!" Lena laughs at her own deceit.

"Ok I will get the planner on it. Lunchtime say 1pm? You will be in charge of getting all the guests there. I know Cat Grant won't want to miss it. You can get her cell through the planner. Ramona Welles."

Nodding Alex rubs at her eyes, "thank you Lena! And I will, I'll contact them all tonight."

"Okay. I will call her now. Give Cat plenty of notice so she can arrange a substitute early on."

Smiling, "the things Cat Grant will do for Kara."

Alex called Ramona and obtained Cat's cell phone. She checked the time, three hours ahead. It was 10 pm her time. She knew Cat stayed up late like she did. She risked it dialing the number. Of course it went into voicemail. Alex started.

"Cat Grant, I am sure you did not recognize my number. This is Alex Danvers. As you know my sister is getting married and I am calling everyone trying to set up her surprise shower. Now I know this is all last minute but I also know you would want to be a part of this... so it is at Noonans at 1 pm this Sat.. she is going to be meeting Lena for coffee and we all springing it on her. I have _no_ idea how we are going to pull it off, but we are going to try. Call me back if you can make it- and if you can't I am sure Kara will be happy just seeing you at her wedding. Thanks Cat. Night!" Alex made sure the message was sent urgently and hung up.

She felt satisfied she at least got hold of Cat. She then contacted Kara Queen, Lucy Lane, Susan Hamilton, Vasquez, and every other woman in Kara's life she could think of including her mother Eliza.

"Shit!" she mumbled. "Have to go to the DEO and call her Mom on Argo!" They only just got the message off to her about the wedding. _Now_ she had to call again about the shower! "Ugh..." Alex uttered out loud… she felt uncomfortable around Kara's Mom… ever since she spontaneously hugged her that one time...she never felt comfortable around her since.

Shaking her head, she grabbed her helmet jumped on her bike- and headed out.

* * *

-SLITH/LVEZ


	7. Trouble

Collaborated with: LVEZZ

* * *

So Alex headed into the DEO wishing she could avoid this call.

She arrived at the lab where the hologram and transmitter portal were found. She spotted Winn. "Hey Winn- what are you doing for Mon El's bachelor party?" She asked reminding him he needed to plan it.

He holds up his hand, "not a worry, I've got it _all_ planned! It shall be executed on Saturday!" Winn says with enthusiasm. "Agent Queen is going to cook up a bunch of things! How're you doing with Kara's?" He asks as he taps away on his tablet.

"Kara's is a surprise. We are springing it on her Sat as well." She looked at him. "Who all is going to be there? He doesn't know a lot of friends. And where is it at and is it a surprise?"

Putting his tablet away, "J'onn suggested the bar, we'll go there after we spend time at the Queen's." Turning to her, "a surprise as well."

"Ah... just no strippers please! You know how sensitive Kara can be..." Alex warned.

She picked up the crystal, placed it in the slot, and used the Alura hologram to call Alura.

He shakes his head and holds his hands up, "no way! I don't want to get on her bad side!" He grins, "I know what I'm doing."

"Okay." She waited for Alura to answer.

After a moment Alura answers, smiling, "Alex! It's good to see you, I hope all is well."

"Everything is fine Alura. You know Kara is going to have her wedding in a week right? Well there is a long standing tradition that weddings have parties for the bride and groom. Kara's is set for this Sat. I don't know what time frame that is for you but its four days away from today." She explained nervously. She caught herself wringing her hands and immediately put them behind her.

Her eyes widen, "wow! That sounds like a lovely tradition. I would be happy to join," she smiles and clasps her hands together in front of her. "A last celebration for the girls together?" She sees how nervous she is and looks at her curiously. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. So do you want me to call you the day of the party so there is no confusion on the time span? It's probably pretty soon for you so I can just call you over right before it. She can't know you are here as it is a surprise." she explained.

"Unless I stay with someone else, I know your city gets pretty exciting. In case of a disruption, and knowing how close you are with Kara I would suggest to stay with someone else. However I understand if you'd prefer to have me come on the day of," she can see the discomfort the younger woman has with her.

"I don't know who you could stay with. She would definitely sense you early so I think the day of would be best. I will have someone bring you over to the party so she is not alerted by you." She offered. "I am sure she would pick up your heartbeat. It will be a _huge_ surprise for her when you are brought in." She smiled trying to calm her nerves.

Smiling, "thank you Alex, I take it the celebration nerves are kicking in?" She asks and tilts her head to the side. "Please Alex, be honest with me, how are you?" Wanting to see what is going on in her mind, not wanting things to be strange. She'd prefer to talk face to face but the next two times to be in town won't give her the chance.

"It is stressful trying to get this all done without her knowing about it Alura. I will make sure one of my DEO agents get you there as soon as she arrives at the party. How are things on Argo? Are you okay?" She asked getting nervous again… this was Kara's Mom! She had to be careful not to do anything to mess up her relationship with her.

"Things are fine, it feels strange to know what all has transpired since I sent Kara off. I know that I'm the cause of much distress in your city with the many I sent to prison, I do apologize for that," she frowns. "Kara spoke highly of you," she looks at her thoughtfully, "but I sense you're uncomfortable around me. Please, be open with me."

"I feel like I don't belong. I mean she is my adopted sister you're her Mom. I...I really don't know how to handle that. I mean ...she thought you died and I of course went with that belief and it's just hard for me to wrap my brain around it all." Alex rambled out. She realizes she sounds just like Kara. "Sorry, Kara rambles like that too when she's nervous." Alex told her. "I have to go- more people to call!" She lied.

She shakes her head, "don't be sorry! Please, understand after being absent from Kara's life into her adult year's, I feel like I'm the odd one out," she looks down. "You know my daughter better than I do," she looks up at her, "I want to reconnect with her and I really want to connect with you. She sees you as her sister, and I have nothing but respect for you and your. You raised her so well," tears well up in her eyes, "I'm so proud of the young woman she has become, and it's because of you," she smiles and wipes a tear away.

"Thank you Alura. That means a lot to me." She told her before she hit the end button. "We'll call you, bring you over and surprise the Rao out of her!" Alex giggled. Feeling more comfortable around Kara's alien mother.

Nodding, "thank you Alex, I'll see you soon," and watches as the transmission ends.

Alex sighed. "Crap..." she muttered. "She wants Maggie at the wedding...she probably wants her at her party too. I'll have Lena call!" She texted Lena to call Sawyer.

"Right. Will do it now. Only 4 days notice not easy to plan this!" She texted back.

She also saw a message from Cat. WILL BE THERE! NOONANS 1 PM! SURPRISE!

She had texted. Lena calls Maggie.

"Damnit _Alex_ it's not like I know her!" She muttered dialing.

"Sawyer," she says automatically, having just finished paper work for a case and didn't look at the call display.

"Uh Detective, this is Lena Luthor- I am really sorry to call you last minute." She explained feeling awkward at best, silently cursing Alex out.

Blinking, she straightens up at her desk at the name, "Lena Luthor... this is a surprise, and it's fine, how can I help you?" She asks smoothly.

"Uh you got the invitation for Kara's wedding right?" She wasn't feeling her eloquent self as she felt awkward making this call.

Looking at the top of a stack of folders is the invitation leaning against her desk light, open. She smiles, "yes I did and I just RSVPd about an hour ago." Clearing her throat, "I'm happy to come."

"Okay well there is a surprise shower. If you don't mind meeting everyone I am sure she would love to be surprised by you." Lena explained quickly also clearing her throat knowing she would see Alex.

"It's at Noonans 1 pm this Sat." She powered on hoping she would go for Kara.

"I take it Alex is aware?" She asks knowing the subject is more than awkward but she has to know that Alex won't be surprised by her appearance. "I don't want it to be awkward if I show up and she doesn't know is all."

"Yes she knows." Lena explained still silently cursing Alex. "So you will be there? It's a surprise so get there a little early okay?"

She smiles, letting out a breath, "I would love to, thank you Miss. Luthor."

"Thank you Detective. See you then." She hangs up. "Alex you owe me!" She growled.

And Lena bought out Noonans for a private party for three hours.

Four days go by. Both Alex and Kara decorate Noonans and the gifts are placed on a receiving table. Everyone is there early as requested. Cat Grant arrived just the night before.

Alex called to the DEO and requested Alura to be brought. Lena met up with Kara right outside Noonans.

"I'm rushed for coffee, but we can sit for a bit. Are you prepping for the wedding? Are you excited? It is only one week away!"

Fixing her glasses, "hi Lena!" She greets, "I'm actually really happy that I don't have to... as the questions poured out of our planner I realized it hadn't dawned on me how much work there would be." She smiles, "I'm really excited," she admits.

"Well good! Let's have our coffee- pumpkin spiced latte for you?" She asked walking into the restaurant with her.

Kara did not have a chance to say a thing before everyone jumped out at her yelling SURPRISE!

She saw everyone there- including Cat, Eliza and Maggie.

Kara smiles and opens her mouth to answer and she jumps, looking on in shock at the ladies there. Covering her mouth her eyes bulge, "oooh my gosh... I did _not_ expect this!"

They all laughed out loud knowing the surprise worked. Soon an agent brought in Alura, and Alex escorted her into the restaurant.

"Kar, we have someone else here for you too." Alex told her smiling.

Looking around, "another surprise? Really this is too much!" She laughs and is having a hard time containing her excitement.

"Hello my daughter!" Alura greeted her walking up to hug her. Everyone clapped as the two Kryptonian's embraced again.

Kara's jaw drops, "Mom!" She hugs her tightly and feels tears of joy well up in her eyes. "Wow! You outdid yourselves!" She beams at them all. To see all of these ladies here, work place and family life joined together, she smiles from ear to ear.

"Congratulations on your wedding." Lena told her pouring champagne for them all. She handed both Kara and her Mom the first glasses.

Soon they all had a glass of champagne in their hands and toasted to the Bride to Be.

"Speech speech!" Lucy Lane told Kara and they all chanted it.

While they waited for Kara to make. Speech- both Alex Kara Queen and Lena brought over a huge cake.

Covering her eyes, she rubs them as she tries to think of what to say. "Speech? I hardly know of what to say! Other than the fact I have a habit of rambling," she admits and looks at each lady. "Thank you all for coming to my Bridal Party, you have no idea what it means to have connected and made so many friends here. From people whom I've fought shoulder to shoulder with," she looks at her co-workers. Eyes going to Cat, "you've given me confidence and helped me grow into a better person," smiling she looks at her sister and both mother's. "A shoulder to cry on, a listening ear for when I needed you vent and support," she looks at Lena, "and a dear friend, whom is as close to being family that I can call," she lifts her glass. "Thank you for being here to help celebrate my moving onto the next stage of my life!"

Everyone cheered and toasted Kara again with their refilled glasses of champagne.

"You get to cut the cake!" Kara Queen told her, dressed in jeans and a cute checkered shirt.

The cake was white with a butter crème frosting. It had a theme of flowers circled around it - both blue and red as a wink to Kara's colors.

She claps happily, "glad I brought my appetite..." she grins.

"We have wings and donuts too." Alex told her handing her a cruller.

Eyes widening, "yes!" She laughs happily, "I was worried I'd have to hold back with my appetite," she winks at her before taking a bite.

Alex saw Maggie and smiled at her.

"Have a seat so you can check out all your presents." Kara Queen offered.

Smiling at her twin, "so... this is what it's like leading up to a wedding," she nudges her and takes a deep breath to contain her excitement.

"Not that I had anything like this - but yes. Apparently this is tradition." She told her.

The gifts were brought over to her chair. There were many boxes, packages and all gift wrapped.

Her eyes dart from one gift to the next and she places a hand over her chest, "wow... I promise I'm not cheating," she winks at Alex. Indicating she isn't using her x ray vision.

Alura steps over to Alex, touching her elbow gently, "I spoke with Winn the other day and had these made up for you," she hands over an envelope. "He had to figure out how to print images that project from a rock," she smiles. Inside the envelope is a collection of pictures of Kara from baby up till days before she was sent away.

As she opens some of her packages she noticed

Alex sees them and gasps. "Thank you." She hugged her. And Kara noticed the two hugging. She shows Kara the pics. "You were adorable as a baby!" She gushed.

Smiling she happily returns the hug, "you are most welcome, I have a set for your mother as well," she looks at Kara and watches Alex show them off.

"Aww pass em around!" Maggie exclaimed.

"Oh my Rao! I didn't remember looking like this! We were cute Kara!" Kara Queen laughed.

"Adorable!" Cat exclaimed, "but then again it is you- so really not surprised."

As Kara went through her gifts she clearly saw a theme of lingerie, bath oils, and few beautiful gowns. Kara now had more sexy lingerie then she ever needed.

Lena stepped up and handed her an envelope.

Cat too handed her an e envelope.

"These are interchangeable." Lena told her looking at both envelopes.

When Kara opened them, she saw gift cards to the local grocery store there. They would have enough food for a year.

Kara's eyes widened, "yowza... uhhh are these... suggestions?" She raises her eye brows about all the lingerie. Feeling her stomach grumble at the thought, "Mon-El's mind is going to explode at the sight of these!" She jumps in enthusiasm.

"Yes, you want to dress sexy for your guy." Kara winked at her. Amazingly she was able to find a lingerie with a cape- that was her gift to her twin… she smirked at her twin enjoying the joke.

"Cake time!" Alex called, waiting for Kara to cut the cake for all her guests.

The Noonans employees all there for the private party - filled glasses again.

Maggie walked up to Alex. "It's good to see you again." She told her, her voice hitched with emotion.

Walking with her, "I've missed you..." Alex admits, feeling her throat tighten a bit. The last time she'd seen her was after the wedding for the two of them was called off. Here she was there for her little sister's big day.

"Yeah, I have missed you too." She admitted. "I really felt bad about the way we ended."

Touching her right elbow, "yeah... so do I," she looks at her, remembering the many times she got lost in those eyes. "Are you... seeing anyone?" She asks tentatively.

"No, you? It tore me up and threw me off dating to be honest."

Looking down, "yeah... no- me too," she tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. "I haven't been eager to get back out there," she looks at her, "you've been on my mind actually. I..." she wets her lips, "I kept wondering if I did the right thing."

"Oh? Re- thinking it Danvers?" She smirked.

The cake and ice cream was passed around along with the water bottles, iced tea and soda.

"This is really nice what you set up for Kara by the way. You are great Maid of Honour."

Eliza walked up to Alura and held up her pictures. "Thank you for these, they are precious to me."

She looked at Alura. "Can you believe it? We are both giving her away to Mon El! You and I walking down the aisle on both sides of her." She giggled.

"And yes...that is another custom here. Do you have something similar?" She wondered.

Alura shook her head. "Not really, I am sure it is overwhelming to Kara- all these traditions." She laughed back.

Shaking her head, Alex looks at Kara, "you know me too well Sawyer... honestly you and I are both stubborn," she looks at her. "Would you... want to get together sometime for a coffee... just as friends?"

So cake and ice cream, the rest of the champagne- and food is consumed at this huge surprise party for Kara.

While Kara is talking to the room of guests, she sees her sister talking to Maggie.

Kara walks over to the two ladies, "thank you Maggie for coming," she smiles at her and then at Alex.

"Alex, I think coffee is good. Just so you know- we don't have to stay in the friend zone. I have really missed you Danvers!" Maggie told her.

Maggie grins at Kara, "I wouldn't miss it Little Danvers," she pats her shoulder, "I'm happy things worked out for you." Her heart swelling, "it's a lot to take in... but he is the one that's had my heart," she looks back and forth between the two. "I'll leave you two to catch up," she steps aside and seeks out Cat Grant. "So... when did you know?" She asks quietly.

"Know what?" Cat replied back slyly.

Rolling her eyes so the staff don't hear, "okay, I'm Supergirl," she says quietly. "I'm sorry... seems there were a couple of people in my life that I should have entrusted my secret... I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you I just... I didn't want to lose my job or for you to see me differently."

"I have always known, and I knew you had some shape changing alien be Supergirl that day too. At first with that trick I thought I might be wrong, but I figured out you arranged something and it was still you."

She looked at her. "Those glasses Kara- they don't disguise you." She smirked again. "And Clark? Your cousin? I figured out he was Superman. When I called Lois to come clean- she finally did."

"So did they manage to surprise you?" She asked curious.

Chuckling, "nothing gets by you or a good detective," she comments looking at Sawyer and then back at her. "Though one time, my shape shifting friend had to cover for me because," she wets her lips, "I was under the influence of another alien that was latched to my chest, had me in a coma of sorts... they had to put Alex under and link her mind with mine to bring me back," she looks at her, "my life is anything but dull!" She chuckles.

"That is for sure Supergirl." She whispered.

Alura takes Kara by the hands and squeezes. "I am staying the week before your wedding. Do you want me to stay at the DEO? Or with you in your- what do you call it? Loft?"

Thinking about it, "mmm I think the DEO might be best, you'd get your own area," she answers. Also feeling that she and Mon-El will want private time and that her mother will probably feel like she's in the way. She smiles to herself at the memories of teenage Alex and her boyfriends.

"Okay sweetie. I look forward to being with you this last week before your wedding."

"So you are Kara's actual _Mom_? _How_ is that even possible?" Cat asked curious.

Kara feels herself face palming, "right... I didn't explain," she smiles at Cat Grant. "Earlier this year we discovered that an asteroid out in space was actually holding Argo... a city with the last remaining Kryptonian's alive thanks to my Father," she explains.

"So you are not the last lonely Kryptonian other than your cousin! Speaking of cousin- is Clark Bar coming to your wedding?"

Nodding and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, "that's right, but I'm staying here," she looks at her Mother. "I was on Argo long enough to realize that Earth is my home now, I've changed a lot since I came here."

"Well I should see about a room at the DEO. I shouldn't fly should I?" She asked curious.

"Thank you again for the pictures." Eliza told her.

"Come I will take you to the DEO and you and I can chat about our girl!" Eliza grinned at Alura. The two women left in Eliza's rental.

"It is so nice to see you again Kiera." Cat grinned using the old name.

Kara rolls her eyes, "thanks Miss. Grant," she chuckles.

"How do you feel about being back with Mon El, Kara?" She asked honestly. "I know he was your first real love."

Pressing her lips together and taking a seat while grabbing a slice of cake. "Really happy actually," she takes a fork and eats a bite. "He makes me happy," she smiles, "and we are taking a look into the possibility of us having kids," she looks at her, "not for right now but I'm curious about the chances we have."

"Kids huh? Well good luck on that dear." She looks out through the window. "I am going to check out CatCo while I am still here."

She heads out, waiting to see if Kara would follow.

Finishing off the piece of cake and taking a donut, she looks over at Alex. "I'll be right back," she follows with Cat and takes a bite. "Want a lift?" She winks.

"No no... that's okay. I can walk." She quickly answered.

"I don't know how you can enjoy being a human fly Kara...it's too fast the way you fly so fast!"

She chuckles, "I can go slow too, Alex loves it when I have her feel like she's flying... on Argo there is no yellow sun. I missed flying so much!"

Cat stuttered, "and dangerous too Kara." She looks at her. "When you are a blur, how do you keep from flying into things? And be honest- I am sure you have!" She laughed walking with her to CatCo.

"Really? So it really is the sun that gives you the super powers?" She frowns, "you know I am doing an exclusive on you when I get back to Washington." She walked into her building. "Well it doesn't look worse for wear. Lena is taking care of the business well. I knew she would."

"I am faster than Clark, but I usually stay at a pretty good altitude to keep away from the birds. I stay up really high and listen," she finishes her donut. "An exclusive? I already promised one for Lena," she smiles.

"We will do them both. I will talk about you as the Press Secretary."

She stopped looked straight in the eyes of Kara. "You have _never_ crashed into anything by being too fast in your flying?" She will see if Kara is lying. Her hawk like eyes boring into Supergirl. "You were _flying_ that time when I asked if you were picking up Carter - weren't you?" She accused smirking.

Blushing crimson, "yes I was," she admits.

She runs her face trying not to yell at her. "Very windy huh?" She asked hands on hips in the middle of her old office. "I miss my office." She looks around. "Still a gym in my office I see!" She exclaimed seeing all of James's exercise equipment. "You know Kara, men and their toys. Are you prepared for Mon El to have a stripper at his party?"

Watching her former boss looking over her old office, she waves her hand at the question. "If he has one, he knows there'll be trouble," she answers.

"Did you actually talk about it Kara? Guys have bachelor parties and there is usually a stripper with it."

Shaking her head she looks out at the view, "no... I actually hadn't thought about it. Tonight will be fun... if it's Winn who planned it there won't be one... but I can't say anything for the others," her eyes widen and she covers her mouth. "Oh... what's Clark going to think?" She whispers to herself.

"I'm sure Kansas will be overwhelmed like you were. You Kryptonian's don't have send-off parties before a wedding?"

Kara thinks it over, "our customs are different, Clark has only ever known Earth. I've taught him about Krypton, but I don't recall about all of the rituals for Krypton."

Winn leads Mon-El into Oliver's new apartment. "You've gotta see their place, they got it just after you went on vacation." He knocks on the door and Oliver opens the door.

"Hello Gentlemen!" Oliver greets and steps aside, "come on in!" After stepping inside the men would be around the corner cheering and clapping. "Congratulations on getting hitched!" Oliver pats him on the back. Clark steps out from the group and puts his hands into his pockets. "So... you're marrying my cousin?"

"Yes ...yes I am… I hope that isn't a problem?" He grinned looking at all the guys in Oliver's apartment.

"I wish I knew my cousin better... or you," he walks up to him and places a hand onto his shoulder. "You won her heart, I will trust her judgement and celebrate your love and one of your last nights of being single," he leans in close. "But if you break her heart, I will hurt you," he pulls away, "you treat her good, we're good," he winks.

"I would never hurt her. You have no worries there. The poor girl has had it tough. I wouldn't want her to deal with anymore heartache."

James walks over to the two. "We have a special treat for you at your favorite alien bar." He tells him giving him a clap on the back.

Winn gives James a quizzical look while Oliver brings out some freshly cooked chicken wings. "I don't know about you guys but I prefer to taste meat more than skin so these are skinless," Oliver looks at Mon-El. "I put together a batch that you can take home," he winks, "and I just finished putting together the ultimate nacho platter!"

James walks over to Queen. "When are we moving him to the bar?" He asked quietly not to alert the others.

* * *

Oliver grabs the group's attention, raising his arms up high in the air, doing a high pitched whistle. "Everyone! Now that your stomachs are mostly full... we're going to move it on over to the favourite bar for more surprises for the groom to be! So let's move it on over and I'll try not to go on stage for karaoke!"

Winn hurries over to James's side, curious and worried, "uhhh... what's this you've got going on?" He asks nervously.

James is trying to get everyone rounded up to head to the bar. "You'll see." James told Winn. They all head to the bar.

"Guess you're used to this place huh?" James told Mon El as they walked into the bar.

Mon El saw immediately all the Congratulations and good luck signs balloons and lusty looking women all dressed in assorted slutty clothes all ready to dance for Mon El. Some of them were human, others definitely alien.

Mon El noticed one of the women was red skinned with black long hair. She immediately pulled him on stage and they all danced around him

James eyed Winn seeing the wide eyed look he was giving him.

Winn pulls at the collar of his shirt and gabs his cell phone before looking at James. "I promised Alex no strippers!" He says in a hushed, panicked voice.

"Well tell her it was _my_ idea!" He grinned.

His eye brows reach his hairline, "you bet your ass I am!" Wanting to protect himself he sends Alex a text 'At the bar.'

The girls were bumping and grinding on Mon El happily stripping down to topless and g strings. The red skinned alien girl grabbed Mon El's shirt and yanked it off of him.

Mon El now shirtless just stood stupefied by all the attention.

Winn got back a reply. -What about the bar?-

Rubbing his face with his free hand he texts back -James hired strippers...-

The women were all rubbing his smooth slightly hairy chest.

-What?- He gets back.

He feels the blood drain from his face as he takes a photo and sends it.

The girls were literally throwing themselves at Mon El but he didn't touch any of them.

He gets back immediately- If Kara sees this you are dead!

The red skinned alien tried to kiss him and he pulled away.

-Yell at James! Not me!- He replies back and thrusts his phone into his pocket.

Still shocked by the way they were all throwing themselves at him, he declined the attention. He grabbed his shirt and jumped off stage.

"Enough! My bride would not like this nor do I enjoy all the attention. Thanks anyway."

James walked over to him. "You don't like the strippers?" He cocked his head wondering about Mon El.

"Do you really think Kara would have liked to see that amount of affection towards her soon to be husband?"

Winn looks at Clark and sees the Kryptonian was paying attention and is listening in over the noise. He is smiling and walks over to the young tech nerd.

"Tell Alex that Mon-El just walked away from the stage. Update her," he looks at Winn with a smirk, "James is single, you and I aren't. He saw it as fun but you see something new in Mon-El." He pats his shoulder.

The strippers grab James, Oliver and Winn and pull them all onto stage.

They see Clark and pull him onto stage too. Soon all the men were topless and dancing with the topless women in G strings.

"This needs to stop! Some of those men are married or with someone." He told J'onn, still on the floor and not having been pulled to the stage yet.

"Kara Queen will kill Oliver if he does anything." He smirked at J'onn.

"I don't want my party to be a blood bath for the couples."

Just then Alex walked through the entrance with Maggie.

Winn at first extends his arms wide to try and avoid touching the girls but as soon as they moved in and took his shirt off he crosses his arms over his chest.

Oliver tries to grab his shirt back and groans, "ladies! Please grab James Olsen, the one who hired you," he watches as Clark forcefully wiggled himself out of the mess and snatches his shirt back.

Alex watched the mess along with Maggie. She walks in further and yells "Stop!" To all the dancing girls. They look over at the two ladies startled. "Winn, I think this is getting ridiculous don't you?"

He takes his shirt back and pulls it on, "please do not tell Lena about what just happened," he mutters quickly. "I think we should go back to the apartment," he whispers to Alex.

Oliver and Clark get their own shirts back, turning to Mon-El, Winn puts his hands into his pockets. "I'm sorry, this was not part of the plan."

"I understand. I must think we should break it up. Unless you have more plans? I am going home." Mon El told then all, walking off.

Frowning Winn looks at James a little frustrated, shoving his hands into his pockets before taking off after Mon-El. "I'm sorry that happened, I promised Alex no strippers!"

Winn sees Mon El walking away from the bar.

Alex goes onto the stage along with Maggie and pull the strippers away from James.

"Are we going to talk about this James?"

Looking baffled, "what is it Alex? It's a bachelor party!" He puts his hands onto his hips.

"Yes and Winn was told _no strippers_! Had you told him - he would have stopped you." She pointed at the door. "Mon El left his own party!" She told him angrily.

James holds his hands up in defence, "what's the real issue here?" He looks and sees that Clark and Oliver have gone. He heaves a sigh, "look, I'm not being Guardian anymore and the rest of you are used to fighting all the time. Having strippers at a Bachelor party is a common thing with the average Joe!" He argues. "I don't think you and the other's know of how to let loose anymore."

"Whatever James. Everyone has left. Why don't you take them home and follow your own agenda?" Alex jumped down, as did Maggie, and they both walked out of the bar.

* * *

-SLITH/LVEZ


	8. No Secrets

Collaborated with: LVEZZ

* * *

Kara got back to the loft with all of her goodies with the help from Vasquez, she flew her home after. When she returned to the loft Kara decided to give one of her outfits a try on, blushing from head to toe at how one of them fit, she chose to turn off a few lights in the place and wait for Mon-El to come back.

Mon El walked in.

"Welcome back! I trust you had as good a time as I did?" Kara asks from the couch, with a big blanket on her to be snug and cozy.

He noticed it was darker and had looked around and spotted her on the couch.

"It was okay, I have to admit there was a stripper that James hired and it wasn't just one stripper, it was a bunch. But don't worry I told him I didn't want any part of it and I got off the stage after they pulled me up on it. It cost my party to come up a little short. If you want to take it up with James you're welcome to I just left disgusted. I'm sorry Kara. I really wasn't expecting it. I am sure Alex told you? She showed up and broke it up."

She frowns at this news, "James did that?" she looks off to the wall, thinking it over. "Yeah I'll have words with him. I thought it was all up to Winn... yup definitely talking with him," she looks back at him and shakes her head. "No I haven't spoken with Alex since I left with Cat to see her old office. I'm sure she was pretty some ticked," she motions for him to join her. "I'm proud of you," she smiles.

He sits on the couch with her.

"Well once you have Kara Zor-El as your bride all others pale in comparison." He leans over and kisses her. He sees her bare shoulders and guesses she is wearing very little if anything under the blanket.

"Hmm do I get to unwrap you?" He asked grinning. "I confess I did not get a lot of presents. Guess bachelors don't do the shower thing. I _did_ get this gift card for a grocery store. They are very aware of how much you need to eat... our friends." He laughs.

Giggling, she lets the blanket slip from her shoulders, "yeah... I got a gift card from Cat and Lena for a lot of cash for groceries," she turns to face him.

Kara gets a call.

"Nice! You got sexy clothes didn't you?"

She sees it's Alex. "Kara? I wanted to tell you I broke up a strip fest at his party!" She told her sister.

"I know, Mon-El just told me."

"I am sorry. He didn't want it though. He left while I was breaking it up."

"Thank you for stepping in, I will have a chat with James tomorrow, it is getting late..." she looks at the lights outside of her loft window.

"Oh? Okay well you two have fun. I am hanging with Maggie right now. Did you enjoy your party? I mean it was a total surprise right?"

Smiling, "things going good with you two?" she moves herself to lie down on the couch and wraps her legs around Mon-El. "Ooooh yes I did! I can't believe what you pulled off! I loved it, thank you so much."

"I knew your Mom's heartbeat would give her away so that's why I had her come after you were surprised! Mom and Alura are hanging out together. I think they are going to end up family after all. Well see you tomorrow at the DEO… Love you!"

Mon El sees her sexy outfit. "Bedtime?" He winked.

"I couldn't have asked for a better shower, thank you, I love you too!" She hangs up and slips her hands behind his neck. "Yeah... because tomorrow I have 2 interviews to give, one for Cat and one for Lena. But right now," she looks up and down his frame. "I think I'll steal your line and say you have too many clothes on... unless you don't like what I'm wearing," she grins at him sheepishly.

"Oh no! I love it! But I will have to take it off of you so don't get too used to it." He rumbled nearly growling kissing her on her lips and then her throat. He picks her up and carries her to their bed.

"Hmm let's see what's under this new outfit of yours." As he starts to undress his bride to be.

* * *

-SLITH/LVEZ


End file.
